What I've Done
by Uchiha Dark Moon
Summary: Namorava com um, mas era apaixonado por outro. Descobre que seu grande amor já amava aguem. E agora, como fazer pra ter seu grande amor somente para si? KakaIta, KakaSasu, SasuNaru, ItaNaru.
1. Forbidden Love

Era um dia ensolarado na cidade de Konoha, apesar de ser cedo o sol já estava com toda a força aquecendo as pessoas daquela pacata cidade do Japão.

Todas as pessoas andavam rapidamente para chegarem em seus devidos compromissos, haviam pessoas esbarrando umas nas outras, ônibus lotados, carros buzinando sem parar. Um verdadeiro inferno, principalmente para um rapaz que caminhava sossegadamente em direção ao colégio.

Era um rapaz alto, magro, mas com o corpo definido, possuía uma pele clara, olhos negros como a noite, cabelos também negros só que com um tom azulado, e era bonito, sim, muito bonito, aquele tipo de garoto que toda menina quer ter como namorado. Trajava uma camisa branca de botões com três desses abertos, calça jeans azul escuro e seu costumeiro tênis all star. O nome desse deus em forma de homem era Uchiha Sasuke, que com apenas 17 anos fazia com que todos que o vissem desejá-lo.

Estava a uma quadra do colégio quando ouviu gritarem seu nome, ao se virar vê um garoto de pele bronzeada, olhos azuis céu, cabelos loiros e um sorriso cativante no rosto vindo em sua direção, este era Uzumaki Naruto, seu namorado.

- Oi Sasu, não me ouviu te chamar? – assim que se aproximou de Sasuke lhe deu um leve selinho nos lábios, recebendo um pequeno sorriso em troca.

- Oi Naru, é claro que eu ouvi. Se não, não teria parado. Vamos indo se não iremos nos atrasar.

Pegou na mão de Naruto e foram para o colégio. Conforme andavam várias pessoas os olhavam com cara feia, não aceitando que dois garotos andassem daquele jeito, mas para Sasuke os outros pouco importavam, se ele era gay ou não era assunto dele e de mais ninguém. Quando havia assumido seu relacionamento com Naruto todos ficaram julgando-os, mas com o passar do tempo acabaram se acostumando, e agora seus amigos até os apoiavam.

Já estavam no portão do colégio quando ouviram o sinal tocar, tiveram que correr para não chegarem atrasados na sala.

./././././././././././././././././././././././././

- Ainda bem que já esta acabando, não agüento mais 'ttebayo. – Naruto estava se inclinando para trás na cadeira enquanto conversava com Sasuke que sentava ao seu lado.

- Só falta mais uma aula Naru, pare de reclamar. – Sasuke olhava impaciente para a porta, queria que o sensei chegasse logo.

- Você fica ai falando que tô reclamando, mas olha pra você. Não para de olhar praquela porta. Parece que quer ir embora. – mal terminou de falar e teve que se ajeitar na cadeira, o sensei havia entrado na classe.

Era um homem alto e forte, possuía a pele clara, olhos negros e cabelos cinza. Usava uma camisa preta, calça social preta, sapatos e cinto pretos, um sobretudo também preto, e o que mais chamava a atenção naquele ser era que metade de sua face estava coberta por uma mascara, seu nome, Hatake Kakashi, sensei de Biologia.

Sasuke ao ver o sensei entrar gelou, sentiu um formigamento estranho na barriga, sempre que o via se sentia daquele jeito, apesar de namorar Naruto, sabia que estava perdidamente apaixonado por ele.

- Bom dia classe. Desculpem o atraso, mas sabem como é, estava pensando na vide e acabei me atrasando. Mas para compensar vamos ter uma prova surpresa sobre genética. – o Hatake se sentou em sua cadeira e enquanto falava varreu a sala com os olhos, parando-os em seu aluno predileto, Sasuke, este na mesma hora abaixou o rosto e corou.

A sala inteira protestou, mas acabaram se calando e foram começar a prova, afinal já iam ter menos tempo para fazê-la, se ficassem reclamando teriam menos tempo ainda.

./././././././././././././././././././././././././

Passado o decorrer da aula todos entregaram suas provas e foram embora, só restando Naruto e Sasuke, esta que estava esperando o namorado terminar a prova.

- Pronto. Acabei. – Naruto pegou suas coisas e junto de Sasuke foi entregar a prova.

- Até que enfim em Naru, achei que ia levar a tarde toda. E olha que a prova tava fácil.

- Fácil pra você que é nerd. Pra mim tava é difícil. – esticou a mão entregando a prova ao sensei que prontamente pegou-a.

- Tchau sensei.

- Tchau Naruto. – Kakashi olhava para o casal a sua frente como se achasse eles a coisa mais bonita do mundo.

- Tchau sensei Kakashi.

- Tchau Sasuke, até mais tarde.

Sasuke parou com o que havia ouvido do sensei, como assim ate mais tarde? Quando ia se virar para perguntar o porquê daquilo, Naruto lhe puxou pelo braço o arrastando par afora da sala.

Caminhavam lentamente pelo pátio do colégio indo em direção ao portão. Sasuke ainda pensava no que seu sensei havia falado. Naruto falava varias coisas que o outro não escutava.

- Sasu, você tá me ouvindo? – Naruto havia parado na frente de Sasuke fazendo este se chocar consigo.

- Ah? Desculpe Naru, acho que não ouvi.

- Eu perguntei se vamos juntos pra casa.

Sem nem ter tempo de responder, vê um Volvo negro metálico parado na frente do colégio.

- Bem que eu queria Naru, mas pelo visto meu irmão veio me pegar. A gente conversa mais tarde. Tchau. – deu um singelo beijo em Naruto e foi ao encontro de seu irmão.

Naruto nem havia reparado no beijo que Sasuke lhe deu, a simples menção em Itachi o fez olhar pro carro, vê-lo parado encostado na porta esperando Sasuke era uma cena magnífica, na mesma hora sentiu um arrepio na espinha, Itachi estava lindo, por ter a pele clara como a de Sasuke, olhos e cabelos também da mesma cor negra, só que esses apenas mais compridos contrastavam perfeitamente com seu terno preto, camisa vermelha e gravata branca, realmente era a visão de um deus.

Quando Itachi acenou para Naruto, este ruborizou e deu um leve aceno com a mão. Após muito tempo tentando se convencer de que estava ficando louco, assumiu, era apaixonado por Itachi. Por fim saiu de seus devaneios e foi para casa.

Sasuke parou na frente de seu irmão, estava um pouco bravo, queria poder passar mais um tempo com Naruto, mas assim que viu um leve sorriso adornando a face dele, sorriu também.

- O que houve aniki, porque veio me pegar? – Sasuke estava intrigado com o aparecimento repentino de seu irmão.

- Fiquei com saudades do meu otouto querido e resolvi vir pegar ele. – Itachi entrava no carro sendo seguido de Sasuke.

- Ah claro. Conta outra Itachi. Nessa eu não acredito. – Sasuke olhava incrédulo para seu irmão, não acreditava nele.

- Tudo bem então. Tava um tédio no escritório e resolvi sair mais cedo. E também teremos visita hoje a noite. – deu partida no carro e rumou em direção a casa deles.

- Olha só, como é bom ser o presidente da empresa heim, sai a hora que quiser. – seu tom era sarcástico. – Quem vem em casa hoje?

- Hi-Mi-Tsu.

Sasuke ficou emburrado e não disse mais nada o caminho todo.

./././././././././././././././././././././././././

Já era noite e Sasuke estava ajudando Itachi a preparar a mesa, como não eram de cozinha preferiram comprar a comida num restaurante chinês, por insistência de Sasuke haviam comprado Yakisoba, seu prato preferido.

Estava tudo pronto quando ouvem a campainha da mansão Uchiha tocar. Itachi imediatamente foi atender a porta sendo seguido por um Sasuke curioso. Assim que a porta foi aberta e o convidado entrou Sasuke congelou, Hatake Kakashi era o convidado de seu irmão.

- Sasuke?! 'Cê tá legal? Não vai cumprimentar seu sensei? – Itachi achou muito estranho a reação de Sasuke, mas resolveu deixar de lado, tinha coisas mais importantes para resolver naquela noite.

- H-hai. Boa noite sensei.

- Boa noite Sasuke. Viu, eu falei que iríamos nos ver mais tarde. – Kakashi tinha um charmoso sorriso por baixo da mascara, que só era percebido por causa da expressão de seus olhos.

- Kakashi, você falou pra ele? – Itachi estava incrédulo, ele não podia ter contado.

- Nani? Oh. Iie.

- Que bom. Bem, vamos comer antes que esfrie. – Itachi olhou para Kakashi, sendo seguido por este até a sala de jantar. Sasuke também os seguia, queria entender o que aquilo tudo significava.

././././././././././././././././././././././././././

O jantar transcorreu tranquilamente, ora comiam quietos, ora conversavam sobre suas vidas. Sasuke só observava seu irmão e seu sensei conversarem, não havia dito nada o jantar inteiro.

- Vamos pra sala tomar alguma coisa. Quero contar uma coisa pra você otouto. – Itachi tinha um sorriso radiante em sua face enquanto caminhava em direção a sala.

Sasuke estava cada vez mais intrigado com aquilo, o que será que era tão importante a ponto de seu irmão fazer tanto mistério. Ficou mais curioso ainda ao ver seu sensei sorrindo para seu irmão enquanto pegava a bebida. Recebeu uma também, fato que achou estranho, afinal seu irmão sempre dizia que era muito novo para beber.

- Você não vai se sentar otouto? – Itachi estava ansioso, queria saber qual seria a reação de Sasuke.

- Pra que tudo isso Itachi. Vamos, diga logo. – já estava perdendo a paciência, não entendia o porquê de tanto mistério.

Kakashi olhou para Itachi como quem pedisse permissão, este deu um sorriso e balançou a cabeça afirmamente. O Hatake respirou fundo e falou de uma vez só.

- Eu e seu irmão estamos namorando. – dizendo isso puxou Itachi pra um abraço e lhe deu um leve selinho nos lábios.

- Nani? – Sasuke estava espantado, deixou a taça de champagne cair no chão. Não podia acreditar no que tinha acabado de ouvir. Seu coração se partiu na mesma hora que uma lagrima escorreu por seu rosto. Saiu correndo e se trancou em seu quarto.

Aquilo não podia estar acontecendo, não podia ser verdade. Seu irmão e o homem que mais amava estavam namorando.

_Continua..._


	2. Truths

_Anteriormente em What I've Done:_

-Seu irmão e eu estamos namorando. – dizendo isso puxou Itachi para um abraço e deu-lhe um leve selinho nos lábios.

-Nani? – Sasuke de tão espantado deixou a taça de champagne cair no chão. Não podia acreditar no que tinha acabado de ouvir. Seu coração se partiu na mesma hora em que uma lágrima escorreu por seu rosto. Saiu correndo e se trancou em seu quarto.

Aquilo não podia estar acontecendo, não podia ser verdade. Seu irmão e o homem que mais amava estavam namorando.

**Continuação:**

-O que houve com ele? – Itachi estava preocupado, nunca havia visto seu irmão daquele jeito.

-Não sei amor, mas acho melhor eu ir embora. – se aproximou de Itachi e lhe deu um beijo de despedida. Na verdade, achava que sabia sim o que Sasuke tinha, mas não precisava contar para seu namorado.

-Tudo bem Kashi. Agente se vê amanhã. Tchau. – disse Itachi o acompanhando até a porta.

-Tchau Tachi. Beijou-lhe novamente e saiu na noite fria.

./././././././././././././././././././././././././

-Naru, preciso te ver. Podemos nos encontrar? – depois de muito chorar em seu quarto, Sasuke decidiu ligar para Naruto. Necessitava conversar com alguém, abrir seu coração.

-Claro Sasu. Vou deixar um bilhete pro Kakashi e já vou para ai. Nós saímos e conversamos ta bom? – Kakashi era o padrinho de Naruto. Como seus pais faleceram em um acidente de carro 12 anos antes, fora morar com ele.

-Ok Naru, tchau.

- Tchau Sasu.

Assim que desligou o telefone, Sasuke se levantou e foi arrumar-se. Na verdade ia mesmo era lavar o rosto, já que este estava banhado de lágrimas. Por não querer ver seu irmão, decidira que antes de sair deixaria um bilhete, pois não tinha coragem de olhar nos olhos dele.

./././././././././././././././././././././././././

Sasuke desceu as escadas silenciosamente, não queria fazer barulho algum. Deixou o bilhete ao lado do telefone que havia na sala e saiu de casa, preferiu esperar Naruto na varanda.

Este não demora muito a chegar. Ao notar seu namorado com um semblante triste, sente uma dor imensa no peito.

-O que houve Sasu, porque está assim?

-Vamos para um lugar reservado que te conto tudo que aconteceu. – disse se levantando e começando a andar em direção a rua. Naruto andava um pouco atrás com as mãos nos bolsos da calça, estava muito preocupado com seu namorado.

-Sei de um lugar no qual teremos sossego. – fitava Sasuke com pena.

-Então vamos pra lá.

Caminhavam silenciosamente, nenhum dos dois dissera sequer uma palavra o caminho todo. Andaram por quase 30 minutos até pararem na frente de um prédio de aproximadamente 20 andares.

-Chegamos Sasu. É nesse prédio, vamos até o terraço, a vista lá de cima é linda e assim ninguém nos ouvirá.

Sasuke apenas fez que sim com a cabeça e seguiu Naruto pela escada de emergência. Para ele aqueles 20 andares mais pareciam ser 100, mas assim que chegou ao topo, Sasuke abriu a boca. A vista que se tinha dali de cima era deveras linda. Por ser o maior prédio da cidade dava para ver tudo em volta, as luzes das casas e dos carros mais pareciam ser vaga-lumes. Tudo era pequeno ali de cima, uma visão aconchegante.

Naruto sorria enquanto olhava para Sasuke, sabia muito bem qual era a reação de quem via a cidade lá de cima pela primeira vez. Havia conhecido aquele lugar com seu pai, antes de este morrer. Aproximou-se lentamente do outro e lhe abraçou por trás.

-Este aqui é um lugar muito especial pra mim, venho aqui quase todas as noites para pensar. Me desculpe nunca ter te mostrado antes.

-Tudo bem Naru. Daqui de cima tudo é lindo.

-Verdade. Agora me diga Sasu, o que tanto te aflige?

-Vamos nos sentar. O que tenho a dizer é serio. Só espero que me perdoe depois. – caminhou de mãos dadas com Naruto até a ponta do prédio, onde se sentaram e ficaram com as pernas balançando.

-Bem Naru, nós já estamos namorando há dois anos, mas eu, eu...

-Você nunca me amou. Eu sei Sasu. – olhava para Sasuke que estava com a cabeça baixa. –Eu não me importo. Nunca me importei.

-Eu amo outro Naru, sempre amei, desde pequeno. Mas como eu sabia que nunca teria chance de ficar com ele, resolvi tentar ser feliz com outra pessoa. E você me trouxe essa felicidade, mas ainda assim eu nunca o esqueci. – Sasuke chorava enquanto falava. Novamente naquela noite chorava por quem não o amava.

-Eu também tenho que te contar uma coisa. – Naruto respirou fundo e voltou a falar. – Quando começamos a namorar eu te amava, mas acabei conhecendo outro, e na mesma hora me apaixonei por ele, mas assim como você, eu sabia que nunca teria chances.

-E quem é Naru? – havia parado de chorar e agora encarava o namorado nos olhos, sabia que provavelmente dividiam a mesma dor.

-Não sei se devo falar. Você pode ficar com raiva de mim depois.

-Eu nunca ficaria com raiva de você Naru, nunca.

-Tudo bem então. – fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. – É seu irmão Sasu. Eu amo o Itachi.

-Ah não Naru. – Sasuke abraçou Naruto e recomeçou a chorar. – Porque ele? Poderia ser qualquer outro.

-Eu disse que você não iria gostar. – afagava os cabelos negros de Sasuke tentando acalmá-lo.

-Não é por isso, é que... – tinha medo de contar-lhe e vê-lo sofrer.

-O que Sasu? Diga logo, onegai.

-Eu descobri uma coisa hoje. Primeiro me deixa falar quem eu amo. – limpou o rosto e encarou novamente os olhos azuis. – Eu amo o Kakashi, seu padrinho. Desde a primeira vez que o vi, quando estávamos no 6º ano [1].

-Wow, por essa eu não esperava. Mas me diga logo, o que foi que você descobriu. – tinha receio de saber, mas sabia que era importante para seu namorado falar.

-O Kakashi foi lá em casa hoje, não sei se você sabe. – Naruto confirmou com a cabeça. –Ele foi lá porque queria me contar uma coisa junto com meu irmão. É bem provável, que em breve falem com você também. Eles, eles... – suspirou. – Eles estão namorando.

Naruto recebeu aquela notícia como uma espada sendo cravada em seu coração. Sempre soube que nunca teria Itachi para si, mas saber daquilo o havia magoado. Não conseguiu conter as lágrimas. Começou a chorar, soluçava em desespero, aquele era o fim para si.

-Oh Naru, não fica assim onegai. Você não merece sofrer desse jeito pelo meu irmão. Não deve sofrer como eu sofri. Você é bom demais pra ficar desse jeito por ele. –O peito de Sasuke doía ver Naruto daquele jeito era um tormento para si.

-Por Kami-sama, o que a gente faz Sasu?! Não sei se consigo vê-los juntos. – abraçava Sasuke cada vez mais forte. Ele era seu porto seguro.

-Eu não sei. Mas vendo você desse, percebo que não podemos desistir. Vamos dar um jeito de tê-los para nós. Vamos atrás de quem amamos. – Sasuke tinha um brilho de determinação nos olhos, brilho esse que fez Naruto dar um leve sorriso.

-E como vamos fazer isso Sasu? Eles devem amar um ao outro.

-Vamos conquistá-los aos poucos. Você me ajuda com Kakashi e eu te ajudo com Itachi.

-E nós dois, como ficamos?

-Eu não sei. Acho que podemos, ou melhor, devemos ficar juntos ainda, assim eles não perceberão nada. Assim que conseguirmos nossos objetivos nos separamos. Apesar de eu amar Kakashi, é em você que confio, é você que sempre me apóia.

-Tudo bem. –Naruto tinha um sorriso radiante no rosto. –Você está certo. Juntos nós sofremos menos do que separados.

Ao ver aquele sorriso lindo, Sasuke sentiu seu baixo ventre formigar. Poderia não amar Naruto, mas o desejava, sentia uma grande atração por ele. Não conseguindo se segurar mais lhe abraçou forte e tomou seus lábios num beijo voraz e desejoso.

Naruto beijava Sasuke do mesmo jeito, tinha seus lábios carnudos mordidos por Sasuke, que por sua vez também tinha os lábios finos mordidos pelo loiro. Suas línguas se chocavam disputando uma a boca do outro, a saliva era abundante, ambos estavam ficando cada vez mais excitados. Tiveram que se separar pela falta de ar.

-Sasu, acho melhor irmos para outro lugar.

-Não, eu quero aqui. – olhava para o loiro com cobiça.

-Então pelo menos vamos sair da ponta. – olhava para baixo com medo de cair.

-Tudo bem. – disse já se levantando e puxando Naruto para junto de si.

Assim que se levantou, Naruto deu um sorriso travesso para Sasuke e correu se afastando. Quando estava longe o suficiente se virou para ele, e como se estivesse ao som de uma musica, começou a retirar a roupa sensualmente. A primeira peça que caiu foi o casaco, logo em seguida retirou lentamente a camisa, primeiro mostrando a barriga e passando a mão sensualmente por essa. Quando subiu um pouco mais a camisa apertou os próprios mamilos gemendo baixo e por fim, assim que retirou completamente a camisa a jogou em Sasuke.

O moreno estava hipnotizado pela beleza e sensualidade do loiro. Conforme este retirava a roupa, abria mais ainda a boca. Quando ele começou a tirar a calça sentiu seu membro dar sinal de vida, não aguentava mais o calor que sentia, rapidamente retirou toda a roupa ficando somente de calça. Naruto ao ver Sasuke daquele jeito, se apressou e tirou os sapatos, a calça escorregou de seu corpo e a jogou para longe ficando somente de boxers brancas, que por serem dessa cor não escondiam nada, podia-se ver seu membro já completamente ereto.

Sasuke comia Naruto com os olhos, quando viu o membro do loiro querendo sair da boxer, sentiu seu próprio membro crescer e ser apertado pela calça justa. Não suportando mais, retira a calça ficando completamente nu, não gostava de usar roupas de baixo.

Sasuke andava sensualmente na direção do loiro, como se ele fosse sua presa. Este ao ver seu namorado nu e andando daquele jeito retirou sua boxer e passou a se tocar. Sasuke babava de excitação, ver seu loiro se tocando e totalmente submisso era uma tentação. Não aguentando mais passa a se tocar também. Conforme ia chegando mais perto dele, mais se apressava, não queria mais se conter, e não iria.

Naruto vendo o moreno cada vez mais perto não resistiu, correu em direção a ele juntando seus corpos ao se encontrarem, suas mãos estavam desesperadas, não paravam sequer um instante no mesmo lugar, suas bocas mordiam e lambiam cada pedaço do outro corpo. Conforme seus membros se encostavam gemiam de excitação.

-Sasu, eu não aguento mais.

-Então pede Naru, pede que eu faço. – a voz de Sasuke soava rouca e sensual.

-Ah Sasu, mete em mim onegai. Mete tudo em mim. – não suportava mais o tesão, sua voz saia arrastada.

-Seu desejo é uma ordem.

Sem nem dar tempo para o loiro pensar, puxou-o para seu colo fazendo este lhe abraçar com as pernas. Olhou para os lados e ao avistar a caixa d'água do prédio foi em direção a esta. Encostou Naruto nela e posicionando seu membro na entrada dele, o penetrou de uma vez só. Ao sentir o membro inteiro de Sasuke entrando em si, não se conteve e gemeu alto de prazer, após dois anos com ele não sentia mais dor alguma.

Sasuke bombava forte, entrava e saia num ritmo frenético, sabia que Naruto gostava daquele jeito. Sentia o interior dele se contrair toda vez que investia. Gemia roucamente.

Naruto só sabia gemer com as investidas do namorado, sentir aquele membro grande e grosso invadindo seu interior estava levando-o a loucura, daquela forma não seguraria mais muito tempo, mas não ligava, só queria gozar e sentir seu Sasu também gozando.

Sentindo que gozaria a qualquer instante, Sasuke suspende Naruto um pouco mais e o estoca ainda mais freneticamente.

-Aaahh Sasu... Eu vou gozar.

-Aaahh... Eu também Naru... Vamos juntos.

Com uma estocada um pouco mais bruta toca o ponto mais prazeroso do loiro, fazendo este gozar em seu tórax enquanto o preenchia com seu sêmen.

-Aaahh Naru...

-Aaahh Sasu...

Arfavam, se olhavam cúmplices de seu prazer, para eles naquele momento não existia mais Kakashi ou Itachi, apenas o tesão que sentiam um pelo outro.

Lentamente Sasuke retirou seu membro de dentro de Naruto, não queria sair dali, mas tinham que voltar para suas respectivas casas. Pegaram suas roupas e as vestiram, não tirando por um único momento seus olhos de cima do parceiro. Como se se entendessem com apenas um olhar, desceram do prédio e se despediram com um beijo.

Teriam ainda que pensar num jeito de terem seus amores para si mesmos, mas isso ficaria para o dia seguinte.

_Continua..._

[1] atual 6º ano, antiga 5ª série.


	3. Discoveries in the office

Kakashi chegou em sua casa pensando na reação de Sasuke. Entendia o jovem, afinal saber que seu irmão e seu professor estavam namorando não deveria ser fácil. Já imaginava que aquela seria a reação do garoto, ele amava o irmão, não suportaria que este fosse tomado pelo professor.

_Tenho que dar um jeito de fazer o Sasuke esquecer o Itachi. Será difícil, afinal eles são irmãos, mas talvez o Naruto me ajude nisso. Nossa como estou cansado, o dia foi longo e nem terminou do jeito que eu queria. Vou dormir, amanhã tenho que falar com o Naruto sobre meu namoro com o Itachi, só espero que ele reaja melhor que Sasuke. _-pensou Kakashi.

./././././././././././././././././././././././././

-Kakashi, Kakashi... KAKASHI! – Naruto sacudia o padrinho e gritava para acordá-lo.

-Ah? Que foi? Me deixa dormir. – se virou para o outro lado e cobriu a cabeça com o lençol.

-Anda logo Kakashi. Acorda. Vamos chegar atrasados de novo. – Naruto já havia perdido a paciência.

-Você nunca chega comigo. Porque quer que eu te leve? – o mais velho levanta devagar esfregando os olhos e bocejando.

-É claro. Você queria que todo mundo soubesse que sou seu afilhado? Nunca. Iriam zoar comigo. –falava enquanto separava a roupa do maior e levava ao banheiro.

-Não sei por que te zoariam. Mas se prefere assim, é com você mesmo. – dizia isso tirando a roupa e indo tomar banho.

-O único que sabe que você é meu padrinho é o Sasuke. – dizia gritando porque o outro já estava no banho. – Se ele não fosse meu namorado nem saberia. Por falar nele, você viu meu bilhete ontem? – voltara a falar normalmente, o Hatake já havia saído do banho.

-Não vi bilhete nenhum. O que dizia? – colocava sua costumeira roupa preta, pegou o sobretudo e foi para a cozinha sendo seguido por Naruto.

-Nada de mais. Sai ontem com o Sasuke e como você não estava em casa preferi deixar o bilhete. – olhava seu padrinho tomar café, como já havia comido não pegou nada da mesa.

- Tudo bem. Onde o levou? – estava curioso, afinal precisava de Naruto para fazer Sasuke desistir de Itachi.

- O levei naquele terraço que ia com meu pai quando criança. Ele gostou muito de lá. – pegou sua mochila e foi em direção à porta com Kakashi ao seu encalço.

-E fizeram o que lá? – tinha um sorriso travesso na face. Entrou no carro e ligou o motor.

-Conversamos e namoramos um pouco. – Naruto entrou no carro corando com a pergunta.

-Namoraram é? Sei. E ai, quem foi o seme dessa vez? – ia em direção à escola, Kakashi ria internamente com a reação de Naruto.

-Cala a boca Kakashi. Agora dirige. – Naruto cruzou os braços e fechou a cara.

- Hai, hai. – achava melhor se calar, ou Naruto teria uma síncope.

O caminho foi tranquilo apesar do trânsito. Nenhum dos dois disse nada até chegarem a uma quadra do colégio.

-Me deixe aqui Kakashi, o Sasuke está logo à frente. – assim que o carro parou, saiu e foi correndo ao encontro de Sasuke.

Kakashi ria do loiro, mesmo ele dando todas as desculpas cabíveis, ainda não entendia o porquê dele não querer que soubessem que era seu afilhado.

Entrou no estacionamento do colégio e respirou fundo, aquele seria um dia e tanto.

./././././././././././././././././././././././././

_Ai, ai... Finalmente a última aula. Infelizmente é na sala do Sasuke, não quero nem ver a cara dele. Deve estar querendo me matar por ter roubado seu irmão. Bem, vamos lá. Não posso esquecer de ligar pro Itachi mais tarde, ainda temos que conversar pra decidir como vamos falar com o Naruto._ - voltava a pensar Kakashi.

O Hatake entra na sala de aula, e a primeira coisa que faz é olhar para Sasuke. Este quando vê o sensei o olhando vira a cara, não queria conversar com ele. Naruto ao ver a reação do namorado não entende nada, mas ao olhar para frente, tudo fica claro.

A aula decorre normalmente para Kakashi, já para Sasuke estava sendo um martírio. Por sorte era a última aula da semana, já que era a única da segunda e terça-feira. Assim que o sinal tocou para irem embora, Sasuke se levantou apressado, mas como Naruto ainda estava arrumando suas coisas teve que esperá-lo na porta. O sensei esperava pacientemente todos os alunos saírem, agora era hora de falar com Naruto.

-Naruto, preciso falar com você. – se levantou e foi indo em direção ao afilhado.

-Pode falar sensei. – já até imaginava do que seu padrinho falaria.

-Mais tarde o Itachi ira até nossa casa. Queríamos falar com você. – parou bem em frente à Naruto o olhando nos olhos.

- Não vai dar Kakashi, o Sasu também vai lá em casa para estudarmos pra prova de matemática de amanhã. Fica pra próxima. – encarava seu padrinho, o azul e o preto se chocavam.

-Mas é impor...

- Já disse que não. Agora eu vou embora. – não deixou seu padrinho terminar de falar, deu as costas a ele e rumou com Sasuke para fora da sala.

Kakashi ficou olhando a cena espantado, não entendendo a reação de Naruto, ele devia estar bravo consigo por causa de Sasuke, ou pior...

- O Naruto gosta de mim. – falou para si mesmo. Sasuke devia ter falado para Naruto e agora ele também estava com raiva.

./././././././././././././././././././././././././

- Alô Itachi. Meu amor. Preciso falar com você. – falava no celular enquanto dirigia.

- Claro Kashi. Venha ao meu escritório. – estava trabalhando em sua sala, nas empresas Uchiha.

- Tudo bem então Tachi. Em 10 minutos chego ai. Tchau.

- Tchau.

O grisalho desligou o celular e acelerou o carro, queria chegar logo na empresa.

Ao sair do elevador ele se depara com uma enorme recepção. Aproxima-se de um rapaz de cabelos loiros e se apresenta.

- Boa tarde Deidara-san. Preciso falar com o Itachi. – sorria por debaixo da máscara.

- Boa tarde Kakashi-sama. Acompanhe-me, por favor, o senhor Uchiha esta esperando pelo senhor. – sorriu lindamente e levou o Hatake ate à sala do chefe, fechando a porta ao sair.

- Oi meu amor. Como você está? – andava calmamente em direção a Itachi que estava sentado atrás de sua mesa.

- Muito bem. Melhor agora que você chegou. – olhava sedutoramente para Kakashi. –A que devo a honra da visita?

-Vim falar sobre o Naruto e o Sasuke. – sentou-se na cadeira em frente ao empresário. –Desconfio que o Naruto já saiba sobre a gente. Quando tentei dizer que você iria em casa hoje para conversarmos com ele, ele logo respondeu que não ia dar porque tinha prova amanhã e iria estudar com o Sasuke.

-Ai, ai. – se ajeitou na cadeira. – Bem, provavelmente meu irmão deve ter falado com ele. Eu só não entendo uma coisa. Porque será que eles agiram desse jeito.

-Eu acho que sei. Mas talvez você não goste de ouvir.

-Fala logo Kakashi, sabe que eu odeio suspense.

- Ok. Eu acho, ouça bem, _eu acho_ que o Sasuke ficou daquele jeito... – respirou fundo. -... Porque gosta de você.

- O QUE? – sobressaltou-se na cadeira – Você está louco Kakashi. Ele é meu irmão. – estava pasmo com o que tinha ouvido.

- Eu sei Tachi, mas é a única explicação.

- Não, não é. Tem outra.

- E qual seria? – ficou intrigado com aquilo.

- Meu irmão gosta de você. –o moreno falou como se aquilo não fosse importante.

- Sei. E o Naruto, gosta de você? – achava aquilo tudo patético.

- Isso mesmo.

- Por Kami-sama Itachi, isso é ridículo. – havia se levantado da cadeira.

- É menos ridículo do que achar que meu irmão gosta de mim. – também havia se levantado, andava em direção ao Hatake.

- Tudo bem. Agora, digamos que você esteja certo. O que faremos? – abraçava carinhosamente o namorado.

- Não sei. Mas não quero ver meu irmão triste. – se encaixou no peito do mais velho a procura de mais carinho.

- Calma. Vamos pensar em algo. Mas agora me responde uma coisa. – olhava profundamente naqueles olhos negros. – Vai sair mais cedo hoje?

- Não. Por quê? – não conseguia parar de olhar para o belo ser na sua frente.

- Porque eu estava louquinho para ter você na minha cama. – beijava o pescoço de Itachi enquanto esfregava sua perna no membro dele.

- Aaahh Kashi... Hoje à noite... Eu vou à sua casa. – gemia baixo para que ninguém do escritório ouvisse.

- Mas eu quero agora Tachi. Onegai. – falava o mais manso que podia, queria deixá-lo louco de excitação.

- Tudo bem Kashi. Mas tem que ser rápido. De noite passo na sua casa e a gente faz direitinho. – mal terminou de dizer e já tirou a calça. Jogou Kakashi na mesa e tirou a calça dele também.

- Nossa mais isso que é fogo an? – adorava quando seu amado agia daquele jeito.

- Você que colocou fogo, agora aguenta. – sem suportar mais, se abaixou e abocanhou o membro rijo do namorado.

- Aaahh... Isso delicia... Chupa assim vai... – puxou a cabeça de Itachi em direção ao seu membro, queria senti-lo engolir tudo.

Itachi sugava com gosto, lambia toda a extensão daquele membro grosso, mordiscava a glande e então voltava a abocanhar de uma só vez. Não aguentava mais de tanto tesão. Foi obrigado a se masturbar, seus testículos chegavam a doer pedindo por alívio. Kakashi vendo aquilo, não resiste à cena e afasta Itachi de seu membro, o puxando para um beijo rápido. Logo em seguida se vira para a mesa.

- Mete logo em mim Tachi. Não aguento mais. – queria tê-lo inteiro dentro de si.

- Pode deixar meu amor. Vou meter fundo em ti. – com uma única estocada se enterra inteiro no corpo do maior. Sem nem parar, já começa a estocar aquela entrada apertadinha.

Mesmo com a leve dor que sentia, o prazer era maior, Kakashi não se importava se alguém estivesse ouvindo, só queria mais.

- Ma-Mais fundo, Tachi... Ama-me, faz-me teu... Eu não aguento mais a tortura... - gemeu Kakashi, rebolando no membro do amante, tentando senti-lo mais fundo.

Itachi não conseguia dizer nada com nexo, a única coisa que fez foi obedecer. Estocava cada vez mais fundo, com mais força. Sentia o corpo embaixo do seu estremecer, daquele jeito gozaria logo.

- Aaahh Tachi... Isso, assim... Eu... Eu vou gozar... – delirava a cada estocada do moreno.

Como se aquelas palavras fossem mágicas, deu mais uma estocada que atingiu a próstata do Hatake, fazendo assim os dois gozarem juntos. Itachi naquele interior delicioso e Kakashi na mesa dele.

- Aaahh Tachi... Que delícia...

- Aaahh Kashi... Como você é gostoso...

Assim que regularam as respirações, Itachi abandonou aquela entrada apertadinha e voltou a vestir as calças, sendo seguido pelo maior.

- Me desculpe meu amor. Sujei sua mesa. – olhava para o namorado com um olhar cúmplice.

- Tudo bem. Eu limpo. – abraçou o maior e lhe deu um leve beijo nos lábios. – Agora é melhor você ir. Tenho muito que fazer ainda.

- Ok meu amor. Mas não esqueça te espero mais tarde na minha cama. – pegou o menor nos braços e lhe deu um beijo rápido, mas ardente.

Itachi apenas sorriu e foi com Kakashi até a porta, a fechando quando ele saiu.

Kakashi ao olhar para a recepção se sentiu aliviado, Deidara não estava mais ali.

Continua...


	4. Confusions

Naruto e Sasuke assim que saíram da sala de aula foram direto para a casa do loiro, realmente tinham que estudar para a prova, mas fariam isso agora, não de noite. Reservariam esta para coisas melhores.

- Anda logo Sasu, quero chegar logo em casa. – corria puxando seu namorado pela mão.

- Sei muito bem o porquê de você querer chegar logo em casa, seu pervertido. – tentava a todo custo seguir os passos apressados do loiro.

- Não é nada disso Sasu. Bem, pode ser também, mas quero estudar logo para depois vermos o que vamos fazer para separar aqueles dois. Ou você já se esqueceu desse problema? – parou subitamente fazendo Sasuke se chocar consigo, haviam chegado ao ponto de ônibus.

- Não esqueci não. Também quero resolver logo isso. Mas e se meu irmão for à tua casa hoje à noite, o que vai fazer? – fazia sinal para o ônibus que vinha ao longe.

- A mesma coisa que fiz com Kakashi, vou falar que estamos ocupados e depois falamos com eles. – subiu no ônibus, pagou a passagem e se sentou, sendo seguido de Sasuke.

- Tudo bem então. Mas quem sabe, nós até poderíamos estar mesmo ocupados, o que acha? – tinha um sorriso pervertido no rosto.

- Você não presta Sasuke. – devolveu o sorriso a ele.

- Olha só quem fala. Admita que quer tanto quanto eu. – se aproximou de Naruto e lhe deu um leve selinho nos lábios.

- Sim, eu quero. Mas sei lá, eles vão estar lá em casa. Fica meio ruim fazer assim, não vou poder aproveitar direito.

- Você quer dizer que não vai é poder gemer alto, isso sim. – olhou em volta, já estavam quase chegando.

- Vamos descer Sasuke, é o próximo ponto. – se levantou e pegando na mão do namorado se dirigiu ao final do ônibus para poder descer.

Como o ponto ficava bem em frente à casa do loiro, assim que desceram Naruto correu e abriu a porta, Sasuke entrou logo atrás. Subiram as escadas e foram para o quarto dele, jogando as mochilas em qualquer canto assim que entraram. Naruto retirou sua camisa e sapatos ficando somente de calça.

- Fique à vontade Sasuke. Vou descer pra fazer algo para comermos. Já venho. – saiu do quarto às pressas.

Sasuke também retirou os sapatos e a camisa, separou o material necessário para estudarem e sentou-se na cama para esperar seu namorado voltar. Coisa que não demorou muito. Naruto voltou atulhado, tentava carregar ao mesmo tempo dois copos, uma garrafa de Pepsi de dois litros, dois pacotes enormes de Doritos e duas bolachas trakinas de limão. Sasuke vendo seu loiro todo atrapalhado se levanta e vai ajudá-lo.

- Porque não pediu minha ajuda? E pra que tanta coisa assim? – olhava indignado para o loiro a sua frente.

- Hehe. Sabe como é né Sasu, eu to com fome. – fazia uma carinha muito kawaii.

- Humf. Tudo bem, agora vamos estudar enquanto comemos. – colocou tudo sobre o criado-mudo que havia do lado da cama do loiro e pegou o caderno para revisarem a matéria.

- Hai. Sasuke-baka.

Sasuke nada disse, apenas ignorou o comentário, e assim comeram e estudaram.

./././././././././././././././././././././././././

Já era de noite quando terminaram de fazer tudo, depois que terminaram de estudar, pensaram em várias maneiras de separar Kakashi e Itachi, mas todas elas absurdas. Já não aguentavam mais pensar, e nesse instante os dois se encontravam jogados na cama com uma cara de dar medo em qualquer um.

- Eu acho que já sei o porquê de não estarmos conseguindo pensar em nada. – falou Sasuke virando o rosto para poder olhar melhor para o loiro.

- Então diga logo 'ttebayo. – respirou fundo, já estava farto de pensar em varias coisas, mas nada servir.

Sasuke sentou na cama e virou para o loiro chamando a atenção deste. Subiu em cima dele e falou sensualmente em seu ouvido.

- Falta de sexo. – lambeu a orelha do menor querendo o provocar. – E então, o que acha?

Naruto estremeceu com a lambida se Sasuke em seu ouvido, imediatamente seu membro ficou rijo, até que ele poderia estar certo, precisavam de uma alta dose de sexo.

- Eu acho ótimo. – atacou a boca do moreno com a sua, suas línguas se encontravam travando uma batalha por espaço, não era um beijo apaixonado, era apenas um beijo desejoso, o que para os dois já era o suficiente.

Sasuke começou a passar a mão pelo tórax do menor, já estava completamente excitado, apertou a pele bronzeada em baixo de si, precisava sentir-se inteiro dentro dele, mas quando foi começar a baixar a mão, ouviu a porta de entrada se abrir. Kakashi havia chegado.

- Sasu, acho melhor pararmos, meu padrinho chegou. – tentava de qualquer modo se livrar do moreno, mas falhava miseravelmente.

- Nem pensar Naru, agora que comecei não paro por nada. – voltou a beijar Naruto, dessa vez arrancou um gemido baixo dele, havia apertado seu membro levemente.

No andar de baixo, Kakashi e Itachi entravam na casa do grisalho.

- Tem certeza que os garotos estão aqui Kashi? Está tudo muito quieto. – Itachi estava de mãos dadas com Kakashi parado na frente da porta de entrada.

- Eles devem estar no quarto de Naruto. Vamos subir, precisamos falar com eles. Esclarecer as coisas. – andava puxando o menor junto a si.

- Tem certeza que devemos falar pra eles que sabemos de seus sentimentos Kashi? Acho meio arriscado. – seguia o maior a contra gosto.

- Sim tenho. Assim é melhor, já falamos pra eles que mesmo sabendo de seus sentimentos não iremos nos separar de forma alguma. – estava decidido no que fazer. Só não esperava ouvir aquilo quando parou em frente à porta do afilhado.

Os dois se olharam um tanto constrangidos, não imaginavam que eles fariam aquilo àquela hora, ouviam gemidos, esses bem altos por sinal.

No quarto Naruto tentava se controlar, mas era impossível quando se tinha um Uchiha lhe chupando deliciosamente. Ambos já estavam completamente despidos, e Sasuke não parava por nada de chupar o membro deliciosamente teso em sua boca.

- Aaahh... Sasu... Isso chupa assim... Que delicia... Humm... – segurava a cabeça do Uchiha de encontro a seu membro, fazendo este engoli-lo todo.

Quanto mais ouvia os gemidos de Naruto, mais Sasuke sugava. Queria sentir o gosto do menor, ansiava pelo momento que ele gozaria em sua boca. Chupava cada vez mais rápido, sabia que desse jeito Naruto não suportaria mais e se despejaria em sua boca. Pouco tempo depois, sentiu Naruto estremecer embaixo de si e aumentou o máximo que podia a sucção e para seu deleite, o menor gozou abundantemente.

- Aaahh Sasu... Aaahh... – Naruto caiu desfalecido na cama, estava exausto, mas mesmo assim ansiava por mais, ansiava por ter Sasuke dentro de si.

Do outro lado da porta, Kakashi e Itachi ouviam tudo, seus membros estavam levemente eretos, aquilo havia os excitado. Itachi estava impressionado com o que havia acabado de escutar, já imaginava que seu irmão transava com o namorado, mas nunca imaginou algum dia chegar a ouvi-los no ato em si. Kakashi por outro lado tinha um sorriso no rosto, acabara de pensar em uma coisa bastante quanto interessante.

- Tachi, tenho uma ideia de como fazer para descobrirmos se eles gostam realmente de nós e de quem cada um gosta. – sussurrava no ouvido do Uchiha.

- Achei que já tínhamos conversado sobre isso Kashi. Mas tudo bem, fale logo. – estava sem paciência, queria sair dali o mais rápido possível.

Sasuke já estava em cima de Naruto, seu membro latejava de encontro ao do loiro, precisava urgentemente de alivio, mas era uma delicia ver o semblante do Uzumaki, estava louco com a demora do Uchiha em meter logo em si.

- Pare de enrolar Sasuke... Mete logo em mim, onegai. – erguia seu corpo tentando fazer com que o membro do moreno se deslocasse e acabasse entrando em si.

- Seu desejo é uma ordem meu loiro. – sussurrou sedutoramente no ouvido do menor, logo em seguida introduzindo seu membro no interior deliciosamente quente do namorado. – Aaahh... Como você é quente meu Naru... Humm...

- Aaahh... Isso Sasu, mete em mim... Mete com vontade... Me faz seu... Aaahh... – só de ter o membro do maior dentro de si já o levava a loucura, não via à hora dele começar a estocar.

Quando Sasuke começaria a se mover, tomou um susto, a porta havia se aberto, revelando Kakashi e Itachi, ambos com um sorriso mais pervertido que o outro.

- Hora, hora. O que vemos aqui Tachi. Acho que vamos nos divertir um pouco também. – se encaminhou em direção à cama retirando Sasuke de cima de Naruto e o colocando ao lado do loiro, subindo em cima dele logo em seguida.

- Com certeza iremos nos divertir muito essa noite Kashi. – Itachi também foi em direção à cama, subiu em cima de Naruto e lhe atacou os lábios com os seus.

Sasuke e Naruto não estavam entendendo nada, o choque havia sido tão grande que nem conseguiam reagir.

_Continua... _


	5. In Pieces

_**Anteriormente em What I've Done:**_

Quando Sasuke começaria a se mover, tomou um susto. A porta havia se aberto, revelando Kakashi e Itachi, ambos com um sorriso mais pervertido que o do outro.

-Ora, ora. O que vemos aqui Tachi. Acho que vamos nos divertir um pouco também. – se encaminhou em direção à cama retirando Sasuke de cima de Naruto e o colocando ao lado do loiro, subindo em cima dele logo em seguida.

- Com certeza iremos nos divertir muito essa noite Kashi. – Itachi também foi em direção à cama, subiu em cima de Naruto e lhe atacou os lábios com os seus.

Sasuke e Naruto não estavam entendendo nada. O choque havia sido tão grande que nem conseguiam reagir.

_Continuação:_

- O que houve Sasuke? Porque está desse jeito? - Kakashi esfregava seu membro no do menor, fazendo este soltar baixos gemidos - Não quer aproveitar essa oportunidade? Vamos, eu sei que quer, não precisa ficar com vergonha.

Sasuke estava paralisado. Não sabia se aquilo era verdade ou sonho, achava que só poderia ser um sonho, afinal Kakashi nunca o tomaria daquela forma. Mas imediatamente algo o fez acreditar que era verdade. Seu membro era masturbado com vontade pelo maior.

Enquanto isso, Naruto pensava em como sair daquela situação. Não que não quisesse ter Itachi, mas achou estranho o jeito com que os dois mais velhos falaram, desconfiava que estavam querendo apenas se divertir, e sabia que se levasse aquilo até o fim se machucaria. Mas pelo jeito Itachi não deixaria de forma alguma ele sair dali. Sua boca era comida pela do maior que metia sua língua na cavidade pequena e quente do loiro com prazer. Deliciava-se com o fato de Naruto estar sem reação, iria ser mais fácil do que imaginava.

Kakashi cansado de esperar uma resposta direta do moreno lhe tomou a boca com desejo, prontamente enfiando sua língua nela começando a explorá-la. Sasuke não via alternativa a não ser corresponder, o que deixou Kakashi muito satisfeito. Suas línguas dançavam a um ritmo rápido, ambos não queriam mais enrolar. Sasuke só desejava que aquilo acabasse logo, sabia que no fim estaria em pedaços.

Itachi parou o beijo e olhou para o loiro abaixo de si, não acreditava no que estava fazendo, mas como confiava demais no namorado, havia dado aquele voto de confiança a ele. Seguindo seus instintos, se afastou um pouco do loiro, apenas o suficiente para poder tirar a parte de cima da roupa, esta que foi jogada em qualquer lugar daquele quarto. Com o peito a mostra, olhou nos olhos de Naruto e teve a confirmação de que precisava: O garoto realmente gostava dele. Pensou em parar devido a essa confirmação, mas já estava excitado de mais, tinha que ir até o fim com aquilo.

Kakashi quando viu que seu namorado ficara sem camisa, resolveu imita-lo. Parou o beijo que dava em Sasuke e também retirou sua roupa, só que diferente de Itachi, preferiu ficar só de boxer, essa da cor branca, que deixava quem quisesse ver o que havia por baixo. O olhar de Sasuke sobre si era de deleite, e com isso, Kakashi já sabia que ele gostava de si, igualmente como havia descoberto que Naruto gostava de Itachi, isto devido ao jeito que o loiro olhava para seu moreno. Sem querer enrolar mais, atacou o pescoço branquinho de Sasuke. Beijava e mordia, lambia e sugava tudo ao som dos gemidos do menor. Sentia cada vez mais sua ereção pulsar dentro da boxer. Precisava urgente de alívio.

Itachi mordia os mamilos de Naruto, sentindo esses ficarem cada vez mais rijos. Não aguentando mais esperar, desceu os lábios pelo corpo definido do menor e logo chegou onde interessava. Ignorou o membro pulsante dele, e partiu direto para sua entrada. Passou a língua uma vez, sentindo o menor estremecer, passou de novo e novamente Naruto estremeceu. Olhou para a face corada do loiro, estava claro que precisava de alívio, e ele como um bom homem, o daria de bom grado. Dessa vez, invés de lamber, meteu a língua naquela entradinha deliciosa. Maravilhava-se com os gemidos cada vez mais altos do parceiro. Ficou nessa tortura até que Naruto não suportou mais e teve que pedir.

- Itachi humm... Onegai... Pare com essa... Aaahh... Tortura... -agarrava-se na cama devido ao tesão. Acabou por encostar na mão de Sasuke. Olhou para o lado e viu seu namorado na mesma situação que a sua, só que seu membro era engolido por Kakashi. Pode ver o prazer nos olhos dele, mas também viu a tristeza por trás destes, ele também sairia machucado daquilo.

Kakashi sugava com vontade o membro do moreno, ora lambia, ora chupava, mas sempre no mesmo intuito: fazer o moreno gozar logo, para assim poder se enterrar inteiro dentro dele. Sugava-o com tanta força que sabia que logo ele gozaria, e sem precisar esperar muito, ouviu o moreno urrar de prazer.

- Aaaahhhhhhhh... Kakashiiiii... Huummmm... - havia se despejado gostosamente na boca do homem grisalho. Arfava sem ar, queria mais, mas no fundo também queria que tudo aquilo acabasse, não aturaria mais ser usado daquela forma.

Itachi quando ouviu a súplica do loiro, olhou novamente para ele. Agora sim poderia tê-lo. Ele estava completamente louco de excitação. Afastou-se para poder retirar as roupas que ainda vestia, e assim que terminou de tirá-las, ouviu seu irmão gemer chegando ao ápice. Tomando aquilo como um incentivo, se deitou sobre o loiro e lhe beijou. Queria distrai-lo para poder fazer o que mais gostava: se enterrar sem nem ao menos avisar. E assim o fez. Quando Naruto estava distraído com o beijo, meteu seu pênis de uma só vez, sentindo esse ser comprimido pela entrada do loiro. Surpreendeu-se com a reação dele, comprovou que seu irmão andava lhe dando um bom trato, já que o menino não sentia dor alguma, somente prazer. Vendo que não precisava parar para esperar o menor se acostumar, começou a estocá-lo lentamente, iria aproveitar até o último segundo que pudesse.

Ao sentir o gozo de Sasuke em sua boca, Kakashi se afastou desse e imitando o namorado, despiu sua única peça de roupa e levantou Sasuke, que mal se sustentava nas pernas devido a ter acabado de gozar. Puxou este para seu colo e se deitou na cama, fazendo assim seus membros se roçarem. Gemeram juntos, já não suportavam mais o desejo. Kakashi ergueu um pouco Sasuke de seu colo, e endireitado melhor seu membro na entrada dele, o penetrou de uma só vez, recebendo um gemido dolorido do rapaz. Pelo jeito ele não era tão acostumado quanto Naruto a ser penetrado. Parou um pouco para deixá-lo se acostumar, enquanto olhava para Itachi que metia fundo em Naruto.

Itachi estocava com vontade, firme e lento, sabia que o menor estava enlouquecendo, pois ele mesmo também estava. Não gostava de ir devagar, queria aumentar a velocidade, e um pedido foi tudo o que precisou para fazê-lo.

- Itachi... Huummm... Mais rápido... Ahhhhhhhhhhh... -agarrava-se com toda força no maior, fazendo marcas em suas costas. Se ele estava deixando sua marca em si, deixaria a sua nele.

Itachi estocava agora freneticamente, se deliciava com o loiro, ele era muito melhor do que um dia havia imaginado, coisa que já fizera muitas vezes antes. Não conseguia se controlar, sabia que se continuasse daquele jeito acabaria gozando logo, mas como era o que queria, aumentou mais ainda as estocadas, chegando assim à próstata do menor.

Assim que viu que o moreno já se acostumara, Kakashi o segurou pela cintura e começou a estocá-lo. Não estava sendo delicado, mas sim bruto. Estocava com força, rápido. Sabia que Sasuke devia estar sentindo dor, mas que também sentia prazer, tudo isso devido a seu rosto, que o denunciava sem pudor algum. Desceu uma das mãos pegando assim na coxa do Uchiha, enquanto a outra ainda segurava firmemente a cintura deste. Não conseguia parar de penetra-lo, sentia que a cada momento estava mais próximo, assim como o próprio Sasuke.

- Aaahhhhhhhh Kakashi... Hummmm... Mete mais forte... Eu vou... Ahhhhhhhhhh... - jogava seu corpo em direção ao do mais velho, iria gozar a qualquer instante.

Repentinamente quatro vozes foram ouvidas gritando de prazer, os quatro haviam chegado ao ápice no mesmo instante. Naruto se largou na cama, estava mole, mas satisfeito. Sasuke se jogou para o lado, caído quase em cima de Naruto, pegou na mão dele e se olharam cúmplices. Itachi saiu de cima de Naruto e pegou suas roupas, lançando um olhar para o namorado. Este que também se levantou e pegou suas roupas, indo para a porta com Itachi logo atrás, só parando para dar um último recado.

- Sabemos que gostam de nós, que Sasuke gosta de mim e Naruto gosta do Itachi, mas saibam de uma coisa, nos amamos e nunca iremos nos separar. Se tentarem alguma coisa irão se arrepender. Estão avisados. - dizendo isso saiu com Itachi e fechou a porta.

Naruto e Sasuke se olharam, ambos tinham lágrimas nos olhos. Pelo que parecia, haviam sido usados como desconfiavam desde o começo. Abraçaram-se e deixaram as lágrimas virem à tona. Estavam perdidos e não sabiam o que fazer.

- Ah Sasu... E agora, o que faremos? - Naruto abraçava cada vez mais o namorado.

- Não sei Naru, não sei, mas... - retribuía o abraço do outro, também necessitava de carinho.

Ficaram assim, abraçados, durante muito tempo, sentindo o calor do corpo um do outro. Por um lado era reconfortante, por outro estavam querendo se suicidar. Nunca deveriam ter se deixado violar como fizeram, e só se arrependeram mais ainda ao ouvirem gemidos nem um pouco baixos vindo do quarto ao lado.

Na certa, Kakashi e Itachi estavam mostrando aos dois que não precisavam deles, que se bastavam. Sasuke e Naruto choraram mais ainda. Se achavam que seus corações estavam destroçados, agora tinham certeza, estavam completamente em pedaços. Acabaram adormecendo daquele jeito, abraçados e infelizes.

_Continua..._


	6. What I've Done

_Anteriormente em What I've Done:_

- Sabemos que gostam de nós, que Sasuke gosta de mim e Naruto gosta do Itachi, mas já vamos avisando, nos amamos e nunca iremos nos separar, se tentarem alguma coisa irão se arrepender. Estão avisados. - dizendo isso saiu com Itachi e fechou a porta.

Naruto e Sasuke se olharam, ambos tinham lágrimas nos olhos, pelo jeito haviam sido usados como desconfiavam desde o começo, se abraçaram e deixaram as lágrimas virem a tona. Estavam perdidos e não sabiam o que fazer.

- Ha Sasu... E agora, o que faremos? - Naruto abraçava cada vez mais o namorado.

- Não sei Naru, não sei, mas... - retribuía o abraço do loiro, também necessitava de carinho.

Ficaram assim, abraçados, durante muito tempo, sentiam o calor do corpo do outro. Por um lado era reconfortante, por outro estavam querendo se matar. Nunca deveriam ter deixado serem violados como foram, e só se arrependeram mais ainda ao ouvirem gemidos nem um pouco baixos vindo do quarto ao lado. Pelo visto Kakashi e Itachi estavam mostrando aos dois que não precisavam deles, que já tinham um ao outro. Sasuke e Naruto choraram mais ainda, se achavam que seus corações estavam destroçados, agora tinham certeza, estavam completamente em pedaços. Acabaram adormecendo daquele jeito, abraçados e infelizes.

_Continuação: _

Naruto acordou muito mal na manha seguinte, sentia todo seu corpo doer, olhou para o lado e viu um Sasuke ainda adormecido, mas pela cara que fazia, ou estava tendo um pesadelo ou também estava com o corpo todo dolorido. Respirou fundo, se lembrou completamente da maldita experiência que tivera no dia anterior. Queria se matar, matar aos dois desgraçados que haviam violado a si e a seu namorado. Nunca iria perdoá-los pelo que fizeram, apesar de ainda amar imensamente Itachi.

_**In this farewell **__**1**_

_Nesta Despedida_

_**There no blood**_

_Não existe sangue_

_**There no alibi**_

_Não existe álibi_

'_**cause I've drawn regret**_

_Porque eu estava fadado ao remorso_

_**From the truth**_

_Da verdade_

_**Of a thousand lies**_

_De milhares de mentiras_

_**So let mercy come**_

_Então deixe a misericórdia vir_

_**And wash away**_

_E lavar para longe_

Sasuke abriu os olhos lentamente, não queria acordar e descobrir que o pesadelo que tivera era na verdade a realidade de sua vida. Olhou para o lado e viu Naruto o olhando, tentou sorriu, mas falhou miseravelmente. Uma lágrima escorreu por sua face, seu corpo inteiro doia, e pela face de Naruto, o dele também... Lembrou de Kakashi e Itachi, queria poder matar os dois, mas seu amor pelo cinzento ainda era muito grande, e nunca faria nada para machucar seu irmão, apesar dele ter feito algo muito pior com Naruto...

_**What I've done**_

_O que eu já fiz_

_**I'll face myself**_

_Eu vou encarar a mim mesmo_

_**To cross out**_

_Para atravessar_

_**What I've become**_

_Aquilo que eu me tornei_

_**Erase myself**_

_Apagar minha vida_

_**And let go of**_

_E deixar ir embora_

_**What I've done**_

_O que eu já fiz_

- Sasuke... Você está bem? – sabia que aquele não era a pergunta certa a se fazer, mas não podia evitá-la, queria saber como o maior estava, se sentia um pouco culpado por tudo que havia acontecido, afinal, se tivesse simplesmente conversado com Kakashi como o cinzento havia pedido, teriam evitado tudo aquilo, ou ao menos era o que achava.

- Por um lado sim... Mas por outro me sinto destruído. – abraçou o loiro com força, não entendia por que após todos aqueles anos não havia se apaixonado por Naruto, não queria amar tanto o cinzento como amava... – E você como está?

- Igual a você... Apesar do meu corpo doer pela violação, me sinto bem de ter tido Itachi... Mas meu coração está destruído. – retribuía o abraço, igual ao moreno, também precisava de todo o carinho que lhe fosse proporcionado – Não podemos deixar as coisas como estão Sasu... Precisamos fazer aqueles dois se separarem...

- Naruto, você ouviu o que o Kakashi disse, se tentarmos alguma coisa eles vão fazer coisas piores do que fizeram ontem com nós dois... Posso não te amar igual a amo Kakashi, mas não quero te ver ferido. Quero seu bem meu anjo.

- Também quero o seu Sasuke... Mas prefiro passar por tudo aquilo de novo do que desistir sem nem ao menos tentar... Amo muito seu irmão, não serei capaz de vê-lo com outro sabendo que não fiz nada para tentar tê-lo para mim...

-x-

- Itachi... Acorde meu amor. Já é de manha... – Kakashi beijava delicadamente a face do moreno, amava acordá-lo daquele jeito pelas manhas.

- Não quero acordar Kakashi... Deixe-me dormir mais um pouco. – se virou para o outro lado ignorando o cinzento.

- Não posso amor, você tem que trabalhar... – mal terminou a frase e Itachi já se encontrava bem desperto – É só ouvir falar de trabalho que já levanta rapidinho né. – deu um selinho no maior – Vá se trocar, ainda tem tempo de chegar ao trabalho, mas não enrole, ou ai sim vai se atrasar.

Itachi fez como Kakashi havia sugerido, se levantou e foi tomar um banho, para logo em seguida se trocar e sair daquela casa sem nem ao menos olhar para trás, ainda não havia se tocado do que fizera a duas crianças noite passada...

-x-

Já era quase duas horas da tarde quando Itachi teve uma parada no serviço. Arrumou tudo em sua mesa e encostou-se à cadeira. Subitamente seus pensamentos foram levados para a noite anterior, exatamente na hora que violava Naruto enquanto Kakashi violava Sasuke...

_**Put to rest**_

_Colocando para descansar_

_**What you thought of me**_

_O que você pensou de mim_

_**While I clean this slate**_

_Enquanto eu limpo esta lousa_

_**With the hands**_

_Com as mãos_

_**Of uncertainty**_

_De incerteza_

_**So let mercy come**_

_Então deixe a misericórdia vir_

_**And wash away**_

_E lavar para longe_

Não queria ter feito aquilo com Naruto e muito menos queria que Kakashi tivesse feito com Sasuke, era seu irmão e o melhor amigo dele. Sentia-se sujo, imundo, o ser mais desprezível de toda a humanidade. Queria se bater pelo que fizera as duas crianças, sim, crianças, não pela idade, mas pela maturidade. Não conseguia entender como eles estavam juntos se gostavam de outros... Como suportavam sentir tudo aquilo, ver tudo aquilo e não fazerem nada... Foi ai que se lembrou do recado de Kakashi antes de saírem do quarto dos pequenos, "... _nos amamos e nunca iremos nos separar, se tentarem alguma coisa irão se arrepender...", _mas agora, depois de tudo que havia feito na noite passada, se perguntava uma coisa...

- Será que amo mesmo o Kakashi? – abaixou a cabeça e começou a pensar muito no assunto.

-x-

Assim que Itachi saiu de sua casa, Kakashi foi se arrumar para ir para a escola tinha que dar aula ainda, apesar de não querer fazer isso, estava cansado após a noite anterior, mas era necessário. Arrumou-se e sem nem mesmo tomar café da manha ou se preocupar com Naruto, foi à escola...

-x-

Já havia dado todas as aulas daquele dia, era mais ou menos quinze horas. Estava sentado na sala dos professores, completamente sozinho. Pela primeira vez naquele dia, estava pensando no que fizera na noite passada. Em nenhum momento antes de tudo acontecer, pensou em como os garotos ficariam, e se sentia muito mal por isso, afinal, não era só Sasuke que sofreria... Naruto também...

_**What I've done**_

_O que eu já fiz_

_**I'll face myself**_

_Eu vou encarar a mim mesmo_

_**To cross out**_

_Para atravessar_

_**What I've become**_

_Aquilo que eu me tornei_

_**Erase myself**_

_Apagar minha vida_

_**And let go of**_

_E deixar ir embora_

_**What I've done**_

_O que eu já fiz_

- Ai Kami-sama... O que vou fazer agora, Naruto nunca mais irá me perdoar... E, e... Sasuke me ama de verdade. O que fui fazer... – estava de cabeça baixa, se sentia um monstro por ter feito tudo aquilo com os garotos, e o pior de tudo... – Como pude forçar o Itachi a fazer uma barbaridade daquelas, nem ao menos pensei em como ele se sentia em relação a aquilo. Preciso conversar com ele, e tentar falar com Sasuke e Naruto... Apesar de que, duvido muito que depois de ontem, eles vão querer falar alguma coisa com nós dois...

-x-

Após vários momentos em silencio, Sasuke e Naruto se levantam da cama, com a certeza de que estavam sozinhos, afinal haviam ouvido Itachi e Kakashi saírem para ir trabalhar. Naquele dia não iriam à escola, não tinham forças para tanto. Tomaram um banho juntos, mas em silencio, cada um respeitando a ferida do outro...

_**For what I've done**_

_Para o que eu tenho feito_

_**I'll start again**_

_Eu vou recomeçar_

_**And whatever thing may come**_

_E qualquer coisa que pode vir_

_**Today this ends**_

_Hoje isso acaba_

_**I'm forgiving**_

_Estou perdoando_

- Naruto... – Sasuke estava sentado a mesa tomando o café da manha com o loiro – Precisamos conversar sobre o que fazer... Você mesmo disse que queria fazer alguma coisa. Tem algum plano em mente?

- Na verdade Sasu... – seus olhos brilhavam pela primeira vez naquele dia – Tenho sim. E é muito simples até. Pude notar ontem a noite um certo receio por parte de Itachi, creio que ele não queria ter feito aquilo. Podemos usar isso a nosso favor.

- E como pretende fazer isso Naru? Não entendo aonde quer chegar com tudo isso. – olhava ao loiro, não entendia realmente onde ele queria chegar com aquilo, não via como afetarem os dois maiores agora, depois de tudo que aconteceu na noite passada.

- É simples Sasu, se o que vi no olhar de Itachi ontem, foi arrependimento mesmo, a única coisa que precisamos fazer é ignorá-los, desprezá-los, maltratá-los. Eles com certeza viram falar com nós dois depois de ontem, muito que provavelmente entre hoje à noite e amanha. E quando eles tentarem falar alguma coisa, não deixaremos, diremos que eles não significam mais nada para nós.

- Mas, será que vai realmente funcionar Naru? – confiava e muito no namorado, mas não tinha muita certeza se aquele plano daria certo.

- Tenho sim Sasu, não se preocupe. – sorriu, mas não um sorriso normal, um sorriso maquiavélico – Irá funcionar perfeitamente...

_**What I've done**_

_O que eu já fiz_

-x-

Já de noite, Kakashi encontra com Itachi na casa do moreno. Precisavam conversar sobre o que havia ocorrido na noite anterior. Iriam decidir se conversariam depois com os garotos ou não, mas primeiro tinham que ver o que os dois pensavam pelo que acontecera, o que sentiam com relação aos menores...

- Itachi, pensei muito sobre o que fizemos aos garotos ontem... Me perdoe meu amor, não deveria ter te forçado a fazer nada. – não conseguia encarar o moreno, estava muito envergonhado pelo que fizera.

- Não é a mim que deve desculpas Kakashi, afinal se eu não quisesse teria dito não, coisa que não fiz. Mas devemos falar com os garotos... – uma lágrima de dor escorreu por sua face – Não quero nem imaginar como eles estão se sentindo agora, como se sentiram ontem de noite.

- Calma meu amor, vamos concertar o erro que cometemos. – abraçou fortemente o menor, definitivamente o amava – Vamos a minha casa, bem provável eles estão lá essa noite. Acho muito que provavelmente que seja difícil falar com eles, mas ao menos podemos tentar.

- Kashi... Eu queria... – suspirou, aquele não era o momento certo para aquilo – Nada, esquece.

- Fale meu amor, pode confiar em mim. – olhava atentamente Itachi, seu coração doia ao vê-lo sofrer daquela forma.

- Não é nada meu amor, não se preocupe. Depois falamos disso. – se levantou e esticou a mão para o maior pega-la – Vamos?

- Hai. – pegou a mão do menor e foi com esse até o carro, sua noite estava apenas começando, ainda teriam muitas surpresas...

_**I'll face myself**_

_Eu vou encarar a mim mesmo_

_**To cross out**_

_Para atravessar_

_**What I've become**_

_Aquilo que eu me tornei_

_**Erase myself**_

_Apagar minha vida_

_**And let go of**_

_E deixar ir embora_

_**What I've done**_

_O que eu já fiz_

- Sasuke, o carro de Itachi acabou de parar aqui na frente. – Naruto espiava pela janela – Viu o que falei, tinha certeza que eles viriam falar com a gente.

- Mas o que será que querem Naru? – Sasuke foi até o namorado e o abraçou fortemente – Estou com medo Naru... Não quero olhar para Kakashi, não agora.

- Seja forte meu lindo, estou aqui com você. Também não sei se consigo encarar Itachi, mas vamos tentar. – se dirigiu com Sasuke ate o sofá, lá sentaram enquanto ouviam a porta abrir e por ela entrar Kakashi e Itachi – Boa noite Kakashi. – ficou em silencio, a Itachi a única coisa que fez foi dar um olhar de desprezo, apesar daquela não ser a realidade de seus sentimentos pelo moreno.

- Boa noite Naruto, Sasuke. – Kakashi cumprimentou os dois, estava de mãos dadas com Itachi, este olhada tristemente a Naruto.

- Boa noite Aniki. – não olhava a Kakashi, sabia que se o fizesse, se desmancharia em lagrimas ali mesmo.

- Yo Otouto... Naruto. – apesar de ver que o loiro não o cumprimentaria, não pode deixar de fazê-lo, já sabia muito bem o que sentia por ele, só faltava agora revelar isso aos outros... – Queremos conversar com vocês.

- Não temos nada a conversar com vocês dois. – Naruto olhava decidido ao moreno, seu coração batia forte.

- Mas nós temos. – Kakashi estava com raiva daquela atitude de Naruto, mas por respeito aos garotos, não faria mais nada, estava ali para se desculpar pelo que fizeram na noite anterior... – Viemos aqui pedir desculpas a vocês pelo que fizemos noite passada, não agimos corretamente. Perdoem-nos.

- Não! – dessa vez fora Sasuke que falara, não conseguia acreditar em nenhuma palavra de Kakashi, afinal, eles achavam o que? Que poderiam chegar assim depois de tudo que fizeram e pedir desculpa que os dois os desculpariam? Não mesmo – Não quero saber de suas desculpas Kakashi, muito menos as suas Itachi, o que fez com meu namorado não tem perdão.

- Sasuke, Naruto, onegai... Arrependo-me muito pelo que fiz ontem a vocês. – Itachi se aproximava dos menores cada vez mais, andava lentamente, mas decidido – Por favor, me perdoe Sasuke, não deveria ter concordado com uma coisa daquelas... E Naruto, não deveria ter feito aquilo a você...

- E posso saber o porque de você querer tanto assim meu perdão Itachi? – sua voz transmitia frieza, mas seus olhos o traiam, amava o ser a sua frente, não conseguia ouvi-lo pedir desculpas e não desculpá-lo.

- Por que... Por que... – olhou para Kakashi brevemente, voltando seu olhar a Naruto – Ai shiteru Naruto-kun.

_**(Na, Na, Na)**_

_(Na, Na, Na)_

_**What I've done (Na, Na, Na)**_

_O que eu já fiz (na, na, na)_

_**I'm forgiving what I've done (Na, Na, Na)**_

_Estou perdoando o que eu já fiz. (na, na, na)_

Todos na sala ficaram em silencio, Itachi olhava profundamente nos olhos azuis do loiro, Kakashi não acreditava no que tinha acabado de ouvir, seu amado amava outro. Sasuke estava incrédulo com tudo aquilo, apesar de estar feliz, sabia que seu Aniki nunca mentiria sobre uma coisa daquelas. Itachi esperava alguma reação de Naruto, havia se aberto a ele... Já Naruto, bem, este estava completamente paralisado com o que ouvira, amava muito Itachi, mais do que já amara qualquer outra pessoa. Mas aquela declaração não lhe era esperada, tinha outros planos, mas... Suspirou fundo, tinha que fazer alguma coisa, e sabia que não podia deixar Sasuke sozinho naquele barco, tinha que ficar ao lado dele, pelo menos enquanto este não tinha Kakashi junto a si.

_Continua..._

1 música What I've Done, Linkin Park.


	7. Shattered Lives

_Anteriormente em What I've Done:_

- Sasuke, Naruto, onegai... Arrependo-me muito pelo que fiz ontem a vocês. – Itachi se aproximava dos menores cada vez mais, andava lentamente, mas decidido – Por favor, me perdoe Sasuke, não deveria ter concordado com uma coisa daquelas... E Naruto, não deveria ter feito aquilo a você...

- E posso saber o porque de você querer tanto assim meu perdão Itachi? – sua voz transmitia frieza, mas seus olhos o traiam, amava o ser a sua frente, não conseguia ouvi-lo pedir desculpas e não desculpá-lo.

- Por que... Por que... – olhou para Kakashi brevemente, voltando seu olhar a Naruto – Ai shiteru Naruto-kun.

Todos na sala ficaram em silencio, Itachi olhava profundamente nos olhos azuis do loiro, Kakashi não acreditava no que tinha acabado de ouvir, seu amado amava outro. Sasuke estava incrédulo com tudo aquilo, apesar de estar feliz, sabia que seu Aniki nunca mentiria sobre uma coisa daquelas. Itachi esperava alguma reação de Naruto, havia se aberto a ele... Já Naruto, bem, este estava completamente paralisado com o que ouvira, amava muito Itachi, mais do que já amara qualquer outra pessoa. Mas aquela declaração não lhe era esperada, tinha outros planos, mas... Suspirou fundo, tinha que fazer alguma coisa, e sabia que não podia deixar Sasuke sozinho naquele barco, tinha que ficar ao lado dele, pelo menos enquanto este não tinha Kakashi junto a si.

_Continuação:_

- Não acredito em você Itachi. – Naruto olhava com certo desprezo ao maior – Duvido muito que o que diz seja verdade. Você e Kakashi podem muito bem estar planejando alguma coisa para mim e Sasuke.

- Não é mentira Naruto-kun. – tinha lágrimas nos olhos. Virou para encarar Kakashi – Me desculpe Kashi, mas é verdade, amo o Naruto...

- O que pensa que esta fazendo Itachi? Acha que sou idiota por acaso? – andava em direção a Itachi, a raiva em seus olhos era tanta que refletia em sua face – Se nunca me amou porque estava comigo? – pegou Itachi pelo braço abruptamente, apertava forte, estava com raiva do moreno.

- Pare com isso Kakashi. – Sasuke se levantou assustado, não suportava ver seu Aniki ferido por alguma pessoa – Largue ele imediatamente, está machucando-o.

- Tudo bem Sasuke... – agora sim Itachi chorava, mas um choro fraco, de culpa – Eu entendo o porque do Kakashi estar agindo assim. Afinal eu não disse nada a ele, apesar de já ter meus sentimentos revelados desde hoje a tarde. – olhou profundamente nos olhos de Kakashi – Me perdoa Kashi... Eu não devia ter feito isso com você. Devia ter te contado antes de virmos falar com os meninos.

- Tudo... – suspirou – Tudo bem Tachi. – largou o braço do moreno, apesar da raiva que sentia dele, o amava muito. Virou-se para Naruto – Agora já pode ficar com ele Naruto, ele não me ama, ama a você... Está feliz?

- Eu... – até o presente momento Naruto estava embasbacado com o que ouvira de Itachi. Podia ate mesmo ser verdade, mas... – Não posso dizer se estou feliz ou triste Kakashi, mas uma coisa eu sei, não acredito nas palavras de Itachi e não vou deixar Sasuke para ficar com alguém que pode estar mentindo para mim. – abraçou Sasuke e olhou a Itachi – Se me ama realmente, prove.

- Naru... Tem certeza do que está fazendo? – Sasuke não sabia de onde seu namorado havia tirado tanta determinação, mas estava feliz por saber que não ficaria sozinho naquele barco – Você o ama Naru, tem certeza que ainda quer ficar comigo depois da declaração de Itachi?

- Sim Sasu, tenho mais que certeza até. – se voltou a Sasuke e com as duas mãos segurou a face dele, e olhando bem fundo em seus olhou, não pode deixar de confessar – Você mais do que ninguém sabe que meu amor por Itachi é verdadeiro. Mas não quero mais sofrer, não que nem na noite passada. Ficarei ao seu lado Sasu, por você ser meu companheiro e não ele, apesar dele ser o homem que amo... Nunca irei te abandonar, nunca.

Sasuke começou a chorar com a declaração de Naruto, sempre soubera que podia confiar no loiro, mas nunca imaginou que ele deixaria de ficar com a pessoa amada só para não vê-lo sofrer mais ainda. Abraçou forte ele, sabia que enquanto Kakashi ainda amasse Itachi, Naruto não se permitiria ficar com seu Aniki.

- Tá vendo Itachi, isso que dá se declarar para um pirralho feito o Naruto. Duvido muito que ele o ame mesmo, deve ser apenas uma paixonite infantil. – deu as costas e foi em direção as escadas, parando ao pé dessas – Se quiser Itachi, pode passar a noite aqui, mas aviso desde já, apesar de te amar muito, não quero mais ver sua cara. Estou terminando tudo com você.

- O que tivemos Kakashi, apesar de ter sido meio rápido, foi muito bom. Não ligo se termina comigo ou não, acho que não ficaria com você mesmo que você ainda quisesse, não consigo ficar com uma pessoa amando outra... – lançou um olhar a Naruto e Sasuke, mas logo em seguida sorriu – Vou para casa, pelo jeito não sou mais nada para você Kakashi. Se quiser pode vir comigo Otouto... Você também Naruto. – deu as costas aos presentes na sala, e assim que chegou a porta, ouviu Kakashi bater a de seu quarto, pelo visto não engolira muito bem tudo que havia acontecido.

Sasuke olhou profundamente nos olhos de Naruto, podia ver a felicidade ali, mas também a tristeza... Pegou na mão dele e seguiram para a porta, entendia perfeitamente seu namorado apenas pelo olhar. Era melhor mesmo Naruto passar a noite em sua casa, afinal Kakashi podia estar com muita raiva dele, seu amado amava-o... Entraram no carro no banco de trás, e assim que Itachi deu a partida, os dois adormeceram do jeito que estavam, abraçados e temporariamente felizes.

-x-

- Bom dia preguiçosos. – Itachi acordava Sasuke e Naruto que dormiam profundamente desde a noite anterior. Havia levado-os para o quarto de seu Otouto, com muita dificuldade é claro.

- Não quero levantar agora Aniki... – Sasuke abria lentamente os olhos, estava com muita preguiça ainda, e o corpo encostado no seu era muito confortável... Corpo? – Ahm? – olhou para o corpo atrás de si, reparou que era Naruto... – Como?

- Vocês adormeceram assim que entraram no carro ontem, tive que trazer os dois para cá. – se sentou ao lado do irmão na cama – São pesados sabia?

- Muito engraçado Itachi. Humft. – olhou seu namorado que estava dormindo ao seu lado, não podia negar, Naruto era lindo, talvez até mesmo mais lindo que Kakashi... Lembrar do maior fê-lo se lembrar do ocorrido na noite anterior – Aniki, sobre ontem...

- Não precisa nem perguntar Otouto, sei muito bem o que quer saber. E minha resposta é sim. Amo mesmo o Naruto, não estava brincando quando me declarei a ele ontem. – passou a mão pela face do irmão carinhosamente – Gostaria muito que Kakashi me esquecesse e visse você Sasuke, apesar de tudo que ele fez a você, ele é um bom homem.

- Você também é um bom homem para o Naruto Aniki, mas ele ainda está muito chateado com você... Não sei se vai te perdoar tão cedo. – olhava triste para o maior, queria mesmo que seu irmão fosse feliz com Naruto.

- Infelizmente agi sem pensar Otouto. Fiz uma merda atrás da outra. Devia ter tirado aquela idéia absurda da mente de Kakashi. Mas não, fui fraco. – deu um murro em sua própria perna – Quero me matar por isso.

- Se acalme Aniki, logo isso tudo vai passar... Assim espero. – olhou para Naruto, este ainda dormia tranquilamente, e pelo visto não acordaria tão cedo – Que horas são Aniki?

- Uma da tarde Otouto. – tinha um sorriso travesso no rosto.

- O que? – estava incrédulo com o que acabara de ouvir, dormira tanto assim? – Porque não me chamou antes Itachi? Perdi a escola novamente. Aff.

- Acalme-se Sasuke, não tem mal nenhum em perder mais um dia de aula, afinal as provas já foram e está na reta final. Agora se levante, e trate de acordar esse preguiçoso também, logo o almoço está na mesa. – se levantou da cama e foi em direção a porta, mas chegando nessa foi obrigado a parar, seu irmão falara consigo.

- Itachi... Porque trouxe Naruto para meu quarto ontem à noite?

- Porque a pergunta Sasuke? – não entendia seu irmão.

- Podia muito bem tê-lo levado para o seu... – foi interrompido por um Itachi muito bravo.

- Não Sasuke, eu não podia. Já errei uma vez, não vou errar novamente. Só o terei novamente se ele quiser, e não porque me aproveitei dele. – saiu do quarto muito aborrecido.

Sasuke ficou com cara de paisagem, sabia que não devia ter perguntado aquilo para Itachi, mas sua curiosidade falou maior. Deitou a cabeça no travesseiro e começou a divagar sobre tudo que estava acontecendo nos últimos tempos. Acabou por fim achando melhor tomar um banho para acordar de vez, quando saísse chamaria Naruto. Levantou-se da cama e foi ao banheiro, fechando a porta deste assim que entrou. O que ninguém reparou em momento nenhum, é que Naruto estava acordado desde que Itachi viera acordar Sasuke. Não falou nada para não atrapalhar os irmãos, mas até que a conversa havia sido proveitosa... Pelo visto Itachi o amava mesmo, mas enquanto Kakashi não amasse Sasuke não ficaria com ele por nada nesse mundo. Teve uma idéia muito boa, se era Kakashi quem insistira para machucarem a ele e o seu namorado, era Kakashi quem iria sofrer agora.

-x-

Mais tarde naquele mesmo dia Naruto estava no quarto de Sasuke esperando este volta do quarto de Itachi. Sasuke fora conversar com seu irmão sobre Naruto ficar uns tempos na casa deles, afinal não sabia do que Kakashi era capaz, tinha medo que ele tentasse machucar Naruto. O loiro estava deitado na cama de barriga para cima de olhos fechados, se Itachi concordasse iriam a sua casa pegar alguns pertences seus. Por estar distraído não notou quando Sasuke entrou no quarto, só o notou quando este estava por cima de seu corpo coma mão apertando-lhe o membro. Acabou soltando um gemido involuntário.

- Sasu, o que está fazendo? – ao abrir os olhou se deparou com os olhos negros do namorado transbordando excitação.

- O que parece que estou fazendo? – abria lentamente a calça do loiro, por fim massageando o membro já teso deste... Pele com pele.

- Aahhh... O Itachi esta em casa Sasu, pode nos ver. – apesar de relutar, queria muito aquilo.

- Ele está trabalhando no escritório agora. Só vai sair de lá quando eu o chamar para irmos a sua casa pegar suas coisas. Você será todinho meu por um bom tempo... – essa ultima parte falou sussurrando sensualmente no ouvido de Naruto. Mordeu e lambeu esta de leve, logo abandonando e indo ao que mais interessava.

- Ahh Sasuke... Assim você me enlouquece sabia... Huummm... – se contorcia de tesão, ansiava pelo que viria a seguir.

- Essa é a intenção Naru... Meu Naru... – desceu os lábios pelo abdômen definido do loiro, deixava rastros de saliva por onde passava. Quando finalmente chegou ao membro do loiro deu um sorrisinho e tirou com tudo a calça e a boxe dele. Lambeu os lábios antes de engolir de uma vez só aquele pau que clamava por sua boca.

Naruto teve que reprimir o gemido, se não aquele gemido mais seria um grito de prazer. Sentia a boca quente de seu namorado subir e descer lentamente por toda a extensão de seu pau, queria gritar alto, não suportava a forma que o Uchiha lhe comia com a boca, sim, lhe comia, porque aquilo não podia ser chamado de um simples boquete, era algo a mais, muito mais maravilhoso, delicioso.

Sasuke ia com o pau do loiro até o fim, sentia encostar-se a sua garganta. Amava chupá-lo, mas amava muito mais quando tinha todo o prazer do loiro em sua boca, e com esse objetivo, aumentou a velocidade de sua boca e lingua, ouvindo finalmente um gemido alto de Naruto.

- Aaaahhhhhh... Isso é maldade Sasuke... Desse jeito... Huummm... Vou acabar gozando... Ahhh... – se contorcia todo, sabia muito bem que sempre gozava rápido com um boquete, mas aquele de Sasuke iria fazê-lo gozar mais rápido ainda. Seu namorado era especialista nisso.

A declaração do loiro só fez Sasuke se empolgar mais, deu tudo de si para ter logo o gosto quente do amante em sua boca. Aproveitou a saliva que escorria e lambuzou sua mão pegando logo em seguida nas bolas do loiro e massageando-as. Para Naruto isso foi o fim, o Uchiha mexera em seu ponto fraco. Gozou abundantemente, sentia os jatos fortes de sêmen saindo de seu pênis... Gemeu muito alto, não se lembrando que não estavam sozinhos na casa.

Sasuke engoliu tudo com gosto, lambeu toda a extensão do pau do loiro, não gostava de desperdiçar. Subiu o corpo até estar totalmente colado a Naruto, este ofegava devido ao delicioso orgasmo que tivera, mas queria mais, queria sentir Sasuke todo dentro de si. Agarrou o namorado dando-lhe um beijo faminto, desejoso, mas logo teve que se separar do maior, não porque queria, mas porque Sasuke havia se levantado da cama.

- Volta aqui Sasuke, eu quero mais. – fazia uma carinha de raposa carente.

- Agora não dá Naru, temos que ir a sua casa. Vá se trocar que vou chamar o Itachi. – também queria ter o loirinho, mas já era tarde, precisavam ir logo.

Naruto fez cara feia, mas mesmo assim se levantou e foi se arrumar, mais tarde Sasuke pagaria por aquilo, e muito...

-x-

Itachi trabalhava em seu escritório, olhou no relógio e notou já ser muito tarde. Saiu dali indo em direção ao quarto do irmão, não entendia o porquê de demorar tanto em chamar Naruto, mas assim que chegou a porta deste, estancou, seu coração ficara apertado. Sasuke chupava Naruto, e pelos gemidos do loiro ele estava adorando. Uma lagrima solitária abandonou seu olho, doia muito vê-los ali, juntos, queria que fosse ele no lugar de Sasuke. Preferiu dar as costas e sair dali, não queria ver mais nada, não precisava ver mais nada. Tinha era que se conformar, afinal Sasuke e Naruto eram namorados, mas estava decidido a fazer aquilo mudar, só precisava fazer Kakashi enxergar Sasuke.

-x-

Haviam acabado de chegar à casa de Naruto, o caminho todo havia sido silencioso, tanto Sasuke quanto Naruto não entendiam o porquê de Itachi estar tão quieto, mas o respeitaram e não disseram nada. Entraram na casa sem fazer barulho, não queriam ser notados, mas isso não foi possível, o cinzento estava na sala, como se os esperasse.

- Finalmente chegou em casa Naruto. – havia raiva em sua voz, ódio.

- Depois de tudo que aconteceu você queria o que Kakashi? – Itachi tomara a frente de Naruto, o protegeria a todo custo.

- Não dirigi a palavra a você Itachi, estou falando com meu afilhado. – levantou-se do sofá e ficou e frente à Itachi, encarando-o.

- Não fale assim com ele Kakashi. – Naruto estava começando a ficar com raiva, preferiu sair dali para arrumar suas coisas, mas foi impedido por Kakashi que segurou firme seu braço.

- Pensa que vai aonde? – não deixaria o menor sair sem ouvir umas boas verdades.

- Estou indo arrumas minhas coisas, vou passar uns tempos na casa de Sasuke. Agora me largue. – o aperto que Kakashi dava em seu braço estava doendo.

- E quem disse que eu vou deixar você ir? – seu olhar carregava mais ódio ainda.

- Você não tem que deixar nada, ele que escolhe o que faz da vida. – Itachi não suportava mais aquilo. Foi até Kakashi e fê-lo soltar o braço do loiro a força.

- Se acalme Aniki. – Sasuke estava apreensivo, mas saiu da sala indo ao quanto do namorado arrumar as malas. Quanto antes saíssem dali, melhor seria.

Naruto só observou Sasuke sair da sala, se voltou para os dois maiores e acabou estremecendo, pelo visto a briga seria boa.

- Cale a boca Itachi, estou em minha casa e Naruto é minha responsabilidade. Ele só sai daqui se eu deixar. – tinha vontade de bater no moreno, mas por enquanto se controlaria – Ou por acaso tem algum interesse em Naruto ficar em sua casa? Está louco para pega-lo novamente não é... Você não presta Itachi. – ao terminar de falar sentiu sua face arder, havia tomado uma bela tapa na cara, Itachi estava possesso.

- Não ouse falar comigo desse jeito Kakashi, eu amo o Naruto, nunca me aproveitaria dele. Só o fiz antes porque você me obrigou. – ofegava, nunca havia sentido tanta raiva de alguém antes.

Kakashi olhava com ódio ao moreno, nunca em toda sua vida havia sido tão humilhado. Mas aquilo não iria ficar daquele jeito, levantou a mão para também dar uma tapa na face de Itachi, quando estava quase acertando foi impedido por Naruto, este segurava sua mão e o olhava com raiva, incrédulo com o que o maior iria fazer.

- Agora vai defendê-lo Naruto? Pois você que sabe, mas se sair por aquela porta, não precisa voltar mais. – achava que Naruto não sairia, mas o que ouviu a seguir fez ver que estava tremendamente enganado.

- Tudo bem então. Vou embora. O Sasuke está pegando umas coisas minhas, o resto venho pegar depois. – olhou para Itachi – Posso morar lá com vocês Itachi, pelo menos por uns tempos?

- Se é o que quer claro que pode Naruto. – viu seu irmão voltando com as coisas do loiro. Abraçou Naruto e se encaminhou a porta – Vamos embora daqui Otouto, não temos mais nada para fazer neste lugar. – saiu da casa desejando nunca mais pisar ali, mas ao mesmo tempo tinha pena do cinzento, sabia muito bem do que ele estava sofrendo, afinal também tinha ciúmes. Naruto apenas o seguiu quieto.

Sasuke que havia escutado toda a discussão do quarto do namorado saiu sem falar nada, só lançou um olhar triste a Kakashi e fechou a porta da frente.

Kakashi se via perdido, nunca imaginou ficar naquela situação, e o pior de tudo, o olhar que Sasuke dera antes de sair havia feito-o sentir algo estranho, talvez culpa... Mas não sabia ao certo.

Naquela noite nada mais foi dito na casa da família Uchiha, seus três ocupantes apenas foram aos seus quartos e adormecera quase que instantaneamente. Quem sabe na manha seguinte descobrissem que tudo aquilo não havia passado de um pesadelo...

_Continua..._


	8. Happiness

_Anteriormente em What I've done:_

- Tudo bem então. Vou embora. O Sasuke está pegando umas coisas minhas, o resto venho pegar depois. – olhou para Itachi – Posso morar lá com vocês Itachi, pelo menos por uns tempos?

- Se é o que quer claro que pode Naruto. – viu seu irmão voltando com as coisas do loiro. Abraçou Naruto e se encaminhou a porta – Vamos embora daqui Otouto, não temos mais nada para fazer neste lugar. – saiu da casa desejando nunca mais pisar ali, mas ao mesmo tempo tinha pena do cinzento, sabia muito bem do que ele estava sofrendo, afinal também tinha ciúmes. Naruto apenas o seguiu quieto.

Sasuke que havia escutado toda a discussão do quarto do namorado saiu sem falar nada, só lançou um olhar triste a Kakashi e fechou a porta da frente.

Kakashi se via perdido, nunca imaginou ficar naquela situação, e o pior de tudo, o olhar que Sasuke dera antes de sair havia feito-o sentir algo estranho, talvez culpa... Mas não sabia ao certo.

Naquela noite nada mais foi dito na casa da família Uchiha, seus três ocupantes apenas foram aos seus quartos e adormecera quase que instantaneamente. Quem sabe na manha seguinte descobrissem que tudo aquilo não havia passado de um pesadelo...

_Continuação:_

Naruto acordou cedo, olhou no relógio e viu que poderia tomar um demorado banho antes de ir ao colégio, realmente precisava relaxar, a noite anterior não lhe saia da cabeça. Assim que entrou na banheira fechou os olhos, não acreditava no que havia ocorrido, Kakashi nunca fora daquele jeito, sempre era calmo, tranquilo, mas naquele momento parecia que havia se transformado em outra pessoa. Pelo visto ele amava mesmo Itachi, fizera aquilo por ciúmes, ao menos era o que achava. Ficou tanto tempo no banho que só se tocou quando ouviu uma batida na porta.

- Naru, se não sair do banho vai se atrasar. – Sasuke que avisara.

Naruto de súbito se levantou, pelo visto havia demorado mais do que pretendia. Enxugou-se e enrolou a toalha na cintura, saindo do banheiro logo em seguida.

- Gomen Sasu... – olhou o namorado de cima a baixo, ele já estava pronto para o colégio – Como?

- Não tem só o meu banheiro na casa Naru, eu fui tomar banho em outro, simples assim. – olhava o loiro de cima a baixo, achava-o lindo com o cabelo molhado, água escorrendo pelos ombros, somente a toalha tapando sua nudez... Lambeu os lábios, mas infelizmente tinha que se controlar – Vai logo se trocar, estou te esperando lá na cozinha.

Assim que Sasuke saiu do quarto foi se trocar, se arrumou todo e separou seu material do dia colocando-o na mochila. Olhou-se no espelho e quando viu que estava tudo bem desceu para tomar o café da manha.

-x-

Sexto e ultimo período de aula do dia, disciplina Biologia, professor Hatake Kakashi, resumindo, a pior aula para Naruto e Sasuke, e pior ainda, aquela aula não devia estar acontecendo, afinal era sexta feira, mas por algum motivo ainda desconhecido os professores haviam trocado, Naruto tinha quase certeza que dentro de dez minutos iria descobrir, e infelizmente esses dez minutos passaram muito rápido, acabara de tocar o sinal para os alunos irem embora.

- Naruto fique mais um pouco, quero falar com você. – Kakashi olhava do afilhado a Sasuke.

Naruto apenas fez que sim com a cabeça enquanto olhava para Sasuke, este compreendeu o recado, e pegando suas coisas se retirou da classe. O loiro vendo-se sozinho com o padrinho pegou sua mochila e pondo-a nas costas andou até o maior.

- Fale logo, tenho mais o que fazer. – deixou transparecer todo o desprezo enquanto falava.

- Serei breve. – respirou fundo – Só queria lhe pedir perdão por ontem. Não devia ter feito aquilo. Gostaria... – sentia vergonha do que iria dizer, mas era melhor – Gostaria que voltasse para casa.

- Eu lhe perdôo Kakashi, mas não vou voltar para casa. Você machucou a mim e aos que eu amo, e isso eu não perdôo. Um dia quem sabe eu volte, mas para esse dia chegar, você vai ter que mudar, e muito. – com isso deu as costas ao maior e saiu da sala.

Assim que Kakashi viu Naruto sair da sala, caiu de joelhos no chão e desatou a chorar. Via-se perdido em sua vida, já não tinha mais Itachi, agora perdera de vez Naruto, só faltava perder Sasuke. Ao pensar no moreno menor sentiu seu peito se apertar, muito mais do que quando ouvira a confissão de Itachi a Naruto, não entendeu muito bem aquilo. Será que era possível ter esquecido tão rápido o ex-namorado? Ou será que o que sentia por ele não era amor? Não tinha respostas para nada daquilo, mas uma coisa tinha certeza, sentia algo diferente por Sasuke, algo que nem mesmo por Itachi sentiu...

-x-

Era tarde de sábado, Naruto e Sasuke estudavam para suas provas finais, que alias seriam na semana seguinte, após essas provas poderiam se disser já livres da escola, era hora de pensar em uma faculdade. Itachi que também estava em casa, via TV em seu quarto, na verdade só olhava para a tela, estava entediado, queria fazer alguma coisa, sair quem sabe. Foi ai que teve uma idéia, se levantou e desligando a TV foi ao quarto de Sasuke falar com ele e com Naruto.

- Sasuke, o que está fazendo? – olhava para seu otouto e para Naruto, fazia carinha de pidão.

- Se não reparou Aniki, estamos estudando. – olhou seu irmão, conhecia aquela cara – O que você quer?

- Queria saber se querem dar uma saída, ver um filme, comer fora... – se aproximava mais de Sasuke, olhava em seus olhos.

- Agora não dá Aniki, temos as provas finais essa semana. – queria muito sair, já não aguentava mais estudar.

- Vamos Sasu, não aguento mais isso 'ttebayo. – Naruto olhava Sasuke com a mesma cara que Itachi.

- Ok, ok. – não suportou o olhar dos dois sobre si – Vou me arrumar. – deixou seu material do jeito que estava e se dirigiu ao banheiro.

Naruto e Itachi sorriam, o loiro se levantou para separar sua roupa, mas ao olhar para Itachi seus olhos se encontraram, os dois ficaram estáticos, um perdido no olhar do outro. Itachi acabou andando até Naruto e só parou quando seus corpos já estavam colados, suas bocas a milímetros de distancia. Os dois respiravam pesados, embriagados pelo cheiro do outro.

- Ai shiteruyo Naruto... – ao pronunciar essas palavras suas bocas se encostaram, nada mais que um roçar de lábios, mas o suficiente para acender uma brasa no coração dos dois. Antes que fizesse alguma besteira, Itachi saiu do quarto sem nem olhar pra trás, deixando um Naruto estático e abismado parado no mesmo lugar sem acreditar no que havia acontecido.

-x-

Kakashi andava cabisbaixo pelo shopping, não parou de pensar um minuto sequer em Sasuke, ainda não entendia o que sentia por ele. Só sabia que era algo forte. Também se perguntava de onde aquele sentimento havia surgido, e a única resposta que encontrara é que sempre estivera ali, ele que nunca havia notado. Olhou envolta e reparou estar na praça de alimentação, que também era onde havia o cinema. Resolveu por fim comer algo, e assim se dirigiu para o Mc Donalds, quando pegou seu lanche, sentou-se numa mesa que ficava de frente para a saída do cinema, coisa que se arrependeu quase que no mesmo instante. Saindo de lá viu Itachi, Sasuke e Naruto, e pelo jeito se divertiam muito, estavam dando boas risadas.

Enquanto comia seu lanche ficou observando os três, estes foram também ao Mc Donalds, pegaram seus pedidos e se direcionaram a uma mesa não muito distante da sua, dava para ouvir um pouco do que conversavam, mas nem chegou a reparar muito na conversa, não conseguia tirar os olhos de Sasuke, vê-lo ali tão perto e não poder fazer nada era torturante, mas mais torturante ainda foi à cena a seguir, Itachi foi pegar um pouco de ketchup deixando Sasuke e Naruto sozinhos na mesa, os dois aproveitaram a ausência do maior e se beijaram, um beijo que Kakashi já havia visto muitas vezes, mas que naquele momento machucou muito seu coração.

Levantou da mesa com tudo, derrubando a cadeira e chamando a atenção de todos a sua volta para si, inclusive a de Naruto e Sasuke. Estes quando viram que era Kakashi ficaram sem reação e a ultima cena que vislumbraram do cinzento foram lágrimas banhando seus olhos e ele correndo para longe dali.

Conforme saia do shopping tentava a todo custo parar de chorar, coisa que falhava miseravelmente. Não parava de lembrar-se da cena dos dois se beijando, e quanto mais lembrava mais seu coração doia. Chegando a seu carro, entrou e se fechou lá dentro, pensou muito em tudo que havia acontecido, em tudo que sentia, e acabou chegando a uma conclusão que infelizmente demorou muito a chegar...

- Eu amo o Sasuke! – agora sim entendia tudo, e mais do que antes queria o perdão do moreno, na verdade, queria mais que isso, queria-o junto a si.

-x-

- Aniki o que será que houve? Porque Kakashi saiu correndo daquele jeito? – Sasuke ainda estava de pé com Naruto a seu lado, levantaram após terem visto o cinzento. Estava muito confuso.

- Não sei ao certo Sasuke, mas vou descobrir. – Itachi falou já se retirando do local onde os garotos estavam, mas não saiu sem antes ouvir a pergunta de Naruto.

- Aonde você vai Itachi? – tinha uma leve desconfiança de onde o moreno estava indo.

- Vou falar com o Kakashi. – sem dizer mais nada saiu da praça de alimentação indo direto ao estacionamento.

Chegando neste começou a procurar o carro de Kakashi, sabia que mesmo que ele tivesse que atravessar a rua iria de carro, por isso estava ali. Procurou um pouco e logo avistou o carro do maior, vendo o mesmo entrar neste, pelo visto ele não havia o visto. Apressou um pouco o passo, precisava saber se suas suspeitas estavam corretas, pode ver tudo que aconteceu na praça de alimentação, até mesmo o beijo de Sasuke e Naruto. Era obrigado a dizer que o beijo havia o machucado muito, mas menos do que ver os dois juntos na cama, mas se suas suspeitas estivessem certas, logo teria o loirinho inteirinho para si. Encontrava-se do lado do carro, mas antes de bater ouviu algo muito bom...

- Eu amo o Sasuke! – pelo visto demorou um pouco, mas o cinzento havia se tocado. Sem mais esperar abriu a porta do carro com tudo, dando um susto em Kakashi.

- Finalmente descobriu o obvio Kakashi. Achei que iria demorar muito mais. – olhava-o de cima a baixo, seu coração doeu ao ver o rosto belo do maior banhado em lágrimas.

- I-Itachi... O que faz aqui? – estava sem reação, não queria que alguém tivesse ouvido o que acabara de dizer.

- Vim conversar com você, saber o porquê de ter agido daquele jeito agora a pouco, mas não preciso perguntar nada para saber a resposta. – tinha um sorriso vitorioso na face, estaria mais feliz só com Naruto em seus braços.

- Não é isso que você está pensando, eu não... – não teve tempo de terminar, o moreno interrompeu-o.

- Pare com isso Kakashi, ouvi muito bem você dizer que ama meu Otouto, não adianta querer me enrolar. Não sou criança, sei muito bem o que significa a palavra amor, pois amo muito o Naruto, e você pelo visto ama o Sasuke. – se abaixou até ficar a milímetros de distancia de Kakashi, começou a falar baixinho em seu ouvido – Sei muito bem que mesmo quando estava comigo já gostava do Sasuke, apenas você não entendeu na época, podia ver muito bem os olhares que mandava para meu Otouto. Você o quer tanto quanto eu quero o Naruto. Porque não facilitar as coisas para nós dois?

- Como assim? O que você sugere? – pelo visto tinha Itachi de volta a seu lado, se Kami ajudasse iria se dar bem.

- Você sabe que a única coisa que precisa fazer é falar com Sasuke, abrir seu coração a ele. É claro que pode ser que você tome um fora, afinal você o maltratou muito, mas conhecendo meu Otouto do jeito que eu conheço... – agora só faltava um passo para poder ficar com seu amado Naruto.

- E como eu posso falar com ele Itachi? O Naruto não vai deixar eu me aproximar dele, o protegerá. – esperava que o moreno estivesse certo, mas seu medo era grande ainda, não queria ficar sem o menor, queria ser feliz e fazê-lo feliz.

- É simples meu caro Kakashi, vá a minha casa mais tarde que poderá conversar com Sasuke. – sem nem esperar uma resposta do maior, deu as costas e saiu andando – Te espero lá.

-x-

Kakashi estava em frente à casa de Itachi naquele instante, olhava a porta fazia algum tempo, não tinha coragem para bater, se encontrava muito nervoso, na verdade, tremia de medo. Queria muito o menor consigo, mas tinha medo do que ele poderia falar quando confessasse o amar. Respirou fundo para tomar coragem e tocar a campainha, mas quando foi tocar a porta se abre abruptamente, Itachi o olhava de cima a baixo, parecia ter um sorriso travesso no rosto.

- Preferi abrir logo a porta, você não parecia que iria tocar. – saiu da frente da porta para poder deixar o maior entrar.

- Estava tomando coragem. Desculpe. – entrou e olhou em volta procurando Sasuke, mas este não estava ali – Você falou a ele que eu viria?

- Iie. Preferi não dizer nada, falei apenas que ele teria uma surpresa na hora do jantar. Espere só um pouco, ele esta tomando banho, logo desce para jantarmos, e depois do jantar você conversa com ele. – sentou-se no sofá chamando o cinzento para se sentar também.

- Tudo bem então, mas ainda acho que seria melhor se você tivesse falado que eu viria aqui hoje. – sentou ao lado de Itachi no sofá para esperar por seu amado.

-x-

Sasuke tomava banho tranquilamente, estava um pouco ansioso, afinal seu Aniki lhe dissera que teria uma surpresa, só não havia falado que surpresa seria. Estava já no fim do banho quando sentiu uma mão passar por seu abdômen, uma mão um tanto quanto travessa. Esta acariciava tudo, apertava tudo que tinha pela frente. Gemeu baixinho ao sentir apertarem um deu seus mamilos, estava amando aquilo.

- Naru... Aahhh... Você é mesmo muito safado, não podia esperar eu sair do banho? – apesar de falar aquilo queria muito o loirinho.

- Iie, quero você agora. Afinal acho que essa será nossa ultima vez juntos... – mordia o pescoço do moreno enquanto ainda apertava o mamilo dele.

- Como assim nossa ultima vez juntos? – virou de frente a Naruto vendo este totalmente nu, salivou de vontade, queria tomar logo o loirinho para si.

- Se lembra da surpresa que Itachi falou que você teria hoje? Pois então, sua surpresa esta na sala nesse exato momento conversando com seu Aniki. – sem esperar resposta alguma, pressionou o moreno contra a parede e lhe tomou os lábios com volúpia, sua lingua atrevida vasculhava todo aquele cantinho quente, não deixaria nada lhe escapar.

Sasuke correspondeu ao beijo com vontade, já havia entendido o que Naruto dissera, seu Kakashi estava ali, sim, seu, afinal pelo visto ele estava ali para falar consigo, e sabia muito bem do que se tratava, a reação do shopping era mais que suficiente para saber o que o maior sentia por si. Resolveu então fazer daquela transa a melhor que já tiveram, afinal seria a ultima deles. Segurou Naruto pelos ombros e se virou, fazendo o loiro ficar na parede totalmente submisso as suas vontades. Apertou de leve o membro já teso de Naruto, recebendo um baixo gemido em resposta, lambeu todo o pescoço bronzeado dele, chupava com vontade, deixando marcas avermelhadas por todo lugar que passava. Desceu mais os lábios até chegar aos mamilos, mordeu de leve um enquanto apertava o outro com a mão livre, sua mão que estava no membro dele fazia movimentos de vai e vem, fazendo Naruto gemer mais e mais.

- Sasu... Huummm... Pare com isso, não temos muito tempo. Aahhhh... Eu quero sentir você pela ultima vez... Meta logo em mim... Onegai. – se contorcia de prazer, queria ter logo Sasuke dentro de si, não aguentava mais esperar.

- Como quiser Naru, mas já aviso, vai gritar igual a uma menininha... – virou o loiro para a parede, vendo este prontamente empinar a bunda para lhe receber, sorriu safado, aquele loiro o levava a loucura.

Masturbou um pouco seu membro, já visando aquela entrada apertada que clamava pelo seu pau. Posicionou-se atrás de Naruto, e lhe tapando a boca, meteu de uma vez dentro dele, sentindo todo aquele cantinho apertado se abrir para si, gemeu baixo, apesar de sua vontade ser de gritar de prazer. Naruto também gemeu, mas esse foi abafado pela mão do amante, sentia-se realizado naquele momento, amava quando o Uchiha entrava daquele jeito, sem avisar e abruptamente. Começou a rebolar sua bunda naquele pau gostoso, não sentia desconforto algum, só queria que Sasuke metesse com força.

- Ahh Naru... Seu safado... Quer mais né... Peça-me que te dou tudo que quiser. – segurava firme nos quadris do loiro, estava louco para meter sem parar nele, mas amava quando ele pedia.

- Meta em mim Sasu... Ahh... Meta com força onegai... Aahhh... – sabia que o Uchiha amava quando implorava pelo seu pau, e fazia aquilo com muito gosto, não podia negar, sentiria falta do moreno, dois anos juntos podia parecer pouco para alguns, mas para ele foram dois anos maravilhosos, um conhecia tudo do outro.

- Meto sim meu Naruto... E do jeito que você gosta. – sem mais nada a dizer, segurou um pouco mais firme o loiro, tirou quase que todo o pau dele e meteu com tudo para dentro, gemeu baixinho, infelizmente tinha que se conter, recebeu um gemido também baixo, ambos sabiam que não podiam fazer barulho.

Meteu com tudo novamente, e assim ficou por um tempo, saindo quase tudo e enfiando seu pau de uma vez em Naruto, sentia o loirinho tremer, os gemidos eram sincronizados, o box do banheiro parecia pequeno para tamanho prazer dos dois. Naruto rebolava de encontro ao pau do moreno, estava amando a forma que era tomado por ele, mas queria ver a face dele quando gozasse, se afastou um pouco apenas para poder virar, Sasuke entendeu o recado, elevou Naruto pelas pernas voltando a meter seu pau naquela entrava não mais apertada.

Desse jeito podia se enfiar inteiro dentro do loirinho, coisa que fazia com o maior prazer. Ambos gemiam um pouco alto agora, mas nada que fizesse os outros dois no andar de baixo da casa escutarem. Estavam a um passo de gozar, podiam ver isso nos olhos do outro, e com uma estocada um pouco mais funda, Sasuke atingiu a próstata de Naruto, fazendo este gozar na mesma hora.

Naruto teve que beijar Sasuke para não gemer muito alto, sentia todo seu prazer escorrer pela sua barriga, mas logo ser levado pela água quente do banho. Sabia que sua entrada estava mais apertada, mas mesmo assim fez com que ficasse ainda mais. Sasuke não resistindo àquela maldade do loiro, gozou abundantemente dentro dele. Graças ao beijo que Naruto lhe dava não gemeu alto, coisa que teria feito e muito provável toda a vizinhança teria ouvido.

- Você é muito safado sabia Naru? Adoro isso em você. – se retirava aos poucos de dentro do loiro, pondo esse no chão assim que tirou tudo.

- É claro que eu sabia Sasu, mas você bem que gosta disso não é... Só é uma pena que nunca mais poderemos fazer nada disso... Sentirei sua falta. – olhava nos olhos do moreno enquanto saia do box pegando uma toalha logo em seguida.

- Também sentirei sua falta Naru, mas pense pelo lado positivo, você ficará com Itachi. E é a ele que você ama, não a mim. – pegou também uma toalha e se enxugou totalmente, saindo do banheiro com Naruto logo atrás.

- Isso é verdade, mas mesmo eu amando o Itachi, nós ficamos juntos por dois anos, anos esses que amei estar com você. – deu um selinho em Sasuke enquanto separava uma roupa para se trocar.

- Também amei esses anos com você Naru. – pegou uma roupa e também se trocou, era agora que falaria com Kakashi, agora que saberia o porquê do cinzento ter vindo em sua casa, apesar de ter uma leve desconfiança – Vamos?

Antes de responder Naruto agarrou Sasuke e lhe deu um beijo forte, queria mostrar o quanto foi feliz com ele através daquele beijo. Sasuke respondeu o beijo a altura. Ambos brincavam com as línguas, vasculhavam a boca do outra com sofreguidão. Já sem ar cessaram o beijo e se olharam cúmplices de seu ultimo gesto juntos.

- Agora podemos ir. – apesar de triste por não poder mais ficar com Sasuke, Naruto estava também muito feliz, se tudo desse certo, logo teria Itachi ao seu lado.

Desceram juntos pelas escadas, estavam de mãos dadas, e não iriam desfazer, não porque queriam mostrar estarem juntos ou algo do gênero, mas porque era uma forma de se confortarem, de saberem que poderiam contar um com o outro. Ao chegar à sala puderam ver os maiores conversando no sofá, pelo visto não haviam reparado que estavam ali.

- Itachi, estamos aqui. – Sasuke dissera enquanto olhava Kakashi, não conseguia tirar os olhos do maior.

- Finalmente chegaram, achei que tinha morrido afogado otouto. – olhou os dois juntos, reparando no cabelo molhado de ambos, agora entendia o porquê da demora, mas por incrível que pareça aquilo não lhe machucou, sabia que em breve o loiro estaria consigo – Vamos jantar depois Kakashi quer falar com você. E eu vou querer falar com você Naru. – olhou para o loirinho, que apenas fez que sim com a cabeça.

- Tudo bem Itachi, mas se ele quiser falar mesmo comigo terá que falar na frente de Naruto, não sei se devo confiar nele. – apesar de já desconfiar do que se tratava a conversa, não deixaria o maior achar que o tinha nas mãos.

- Como queira Sasuke. – Kakashi sabia que aquilo aconteceria, mas agora já não tinha mais receio de falar o que tinha para falar. Seguiu Itachi para a sala de jantar, onde o mesmo já estava pronto em cima da mesa.

O jantar foi muito calmo e quieto, a não ser pelos olhares, tudo estava na mais perfeita harmonia. Todos jantaram em silencio, todos pensavam em algo, algo em comum é claro, que finalmente ficariam com seus amores. Assim que o jantar terminou, foram para a sala, tinham uma conversa ainda para encarar, e pelo que parecia todos estavam ansiosos pelo que viria do maior.

- Você veio falar comigo Kakashi, pois pode começar a falar, sou todo ouvidos. – sentara no sofá com Naruto ao seu lado, segurava firme a mão dele, este também segurava firme a mão de Sasuke, queria passar a ele toda a confiança possível. Estava muito ansioso pelo que Kakashi falaria, mas não queria nem podia deixar transparecer aquilo.

Kakashi que estava sentado do lado de Itachi no outro sofá olhou para o moreno que fez que sim com a cabeça, incentivando-o. Respirou fundo antes de começar a falar, era agora ou nunca.

- Sasuke... Primeiro de tudo gostaria de te pedir perdão por tudo que te fiz, não tinha o direito de te ferir daquele jeito, não tinha nem mesmo o direito de colocar um dedo sequer em cima de você. Também não tinha o direito de obrigar Itachi a fazer aquilo com Naruto, por isso peço perdão novamente a você Naru. Sei que feri muito a vocês dois, e a você também Itachi, mas estou assumindo meus erros, não quero que fiquem magoas entre nós quatro. – fez uma pausa para respirar, recebendo um sorriso gentil de Itachi e Naruto, Sasuke continuava com a mesma face sem expressão – E... Bem Sasuke, depois de ver aquele beijo de você e Naruto no shopping hoje mais cedo, pude perceber uma coisa... Ai shiteru Sasuke.

Todos na sala sorriam, ate mesmo Sasuke que até o momento estava com indiferença na face. Este se levantou do sofá deixando um Naruto apreensivo para trás, encaminhou-se até Kakashi e pegou sua mão, fazendo ele se levantar e ficar de frente a si, olhou bem fundo nos olhos do maior e com um sorriso, deu um tapa forte na face de Kakashi, fazendo todos se assustarem com seu ato, até mesmo Kakashi, que apesar de querer revidar, sabia que merecia aquilo.

- Isso é por tudo o mal que fez eu e Naruto passarmos, mas isso é para te mostrar que o perdôo... – segurou a face do maior e beijou-o com vontade. Sentia a lingua dele batalhar com a sua a procura de espaço, era um beijo luxurioso, mas cheio de amor, infelizmente tiveram que se separar devido a falta de ar – Ai shiterumo Kakashi.

Naruto e Itachi sorriam olhando a face confusa de Kakashi, mas ao mesmo tempo feliz, feliz por ter seu amado consigo. Abraçou Sasuke com força, nunca deixaria ele lhe escapar. Itachi desviou os olhos de seu otouto para Naruto, este quando viu que era observado pelo maior ficou todo vermelho de vergonha, mas ficou mais ainda quando o viu se aproximar de si e sentar ao seu lado. Itachi acariciou a face de Naruto com ternura, era agora sua vez de saber se teria seu amado para si.

- Ai shiterumo Naruto. Você... – olhou naqueles olhos azuis tão lindos tomando coragem para dizer o que queria a muito ter pronunciado – Quer namorar comigo?

Naruto gelou com o pedido, é claro que queria, mas não sabia como dizer, apesar de ser um simples sim, parecia que a palavra não lhe saia pela garganta. Olhou para Sasuke que os olhava com um sorriso de felicidade no rosto. Kakashi também sorria para ele, ambos sabiam que era aquilo que Naruto mais queria em sua vida. Olhou para Itachi, e meio que perdido naquela imensidão negra, proferiu as palavras que lhe trariam toda a felicidade.

- É claro que eu quero, meu Itachi... – agarrou o maior para um beijo sôfrego, não deixaria o moreno escapar por nada nesse mundo, fá-lo-ia o homem mais feliz na face da terra, do mesmo jeito que estava sendo naquele momento e em outros que viriam com o passar dos anos.

Assim que terminaram o beijo olharam para Kakashi e Sasuke, estes estavam olhando para eles, todos com sorrisos nos rostos. Itachi pegou Naruto no colo e se direcionou as escadas, só parando para chamar os outros dois também pra cima. Kakashi também pegou Sasuke no colo, e imitando Itachi subiu as escadas. Parou a frente do quarto de Sasuke, olhou Itachi que estava em frente a seu quarto. Ambos sorriram, e sem dizerem mais nenhuma palavra entraram nos quartos, Kakashi com Sasuke no do menor, e Itachi com Naruto em seu quarto.

_Continua..._


	9. Becoming A Reality

_Anteriormente em What I've Done:_

Itachi pegou Naruto no colo e se direcionou as escadas, só parando para chamar os outros dois também pra cima. Kakashi também pegou Sasuke no colo, e imitando Itachi subiu as escadas. Parou a frente do quarto de Sasuke, olhou Itachi que estava em frente a seu quarto. Ambos sorriram, e sem dizerem mais nenhuma palavra entraram nos quartos, Kakashi com Sasuke no do menor, e Itachi com Naruto em seu quarto.

_Continuação:_

Itachi entrou com Naruto no quarto e logo em seguida fechou a porta. Aproximou-se da cama com o loiro ainda em seu colo, antes de deitá-lo, olhou profundamente naqueles olhos azuis que tanto amava, dava para ver a alegria somente olhando nos olhos do loiro, mas se descesse mais um pouco, via-se a felicidade estampada na face bela de Naruto. Sorria lindamente para o loiro, não podia estar mais feliz, breve teria Naruto completamente entregue a si, do mesmo jeito que se entregaria a ele.

Naruto sentiu todo seu corpo relaxar ao ser deixado na cama por Itachi, não queria se afastar do maior, mas infelizmente foi o que o moreno fez. Acompanhou o amado com os olhos, este andava sensualmente até a frente da cama, se dirigindo ao aparelho de som para colocar uma musica, que ao preencher o ambiente Naruto pode reconhecer como sendo Monochrome no Kiss da banda Sid. Sorriu ao moreno, aquela musica era sensual e bela igual a ele. Ajeitou-se na cama quando viu Itachi começar a tirar a roupa, a noite seria muito boa.

_**Deai ni iro wa nakute monokuro fukinukeru**_

Um tom preto e branco atravessou nosso encontro monocromático

_**Itami goto kimi yudanemashou**_

Eu confio minhas dores a você

_**Kizuato tsuyoku nazoru youshanai aki ga kitte**_

O vigoroso outono mostra vestígios das minhas cicatrizes

_**Suzushii yubi temaneku mama ni**_

A sua mão gelada me tocou

_**Toketa to no yakkai na koori mitai na watashi wo**_

Como um simples pedaço de gelo que derreteu em cima da água

_**Yasashiku sukutte uwakuchibiru de asobu**_

Você suavemente me levantou e me levou para perto dos seus lábios

Itachi abria lentamente os botões da camisa de seda negra, a cada botão aberto passava as mãos pelo tórax, queria provocar o loirinho, vê-lo enlouquecer, tê-lo implorando para ser tomado. Faltavam apenas dois botões quando abandonou a camisa e passando as mãos pelo tórax subiu devagar até chegar ao pescoço, apertando este levemente e soltando um baixo gemido. Enquanto uma mão voltava por todo o caminho do tórax, a outra se encaminhava para os cabelos negros e longos, soltando esses do prendedor. Balançou a cabeça soltando os fios, quando voltou a fitar Naruto mordeu o lábio com uma cara sensual. Encaminhou sua mão ao encontro da outra, chegando por fim nos botões restantes e abrindo-os, deixou a camisa escorregar por seus ombros até estar no chão.

_**Soredemo hitotsu no ai no katachi wo sagasu**_

Mas mesmo assim, eu vou procurar o meu verdadeiro amor

_**Tooku yori mo ima wo musunda kareta hitomi wa**_

Os seus olhos secos enxergam tão longe nesse momento

_**Dekireba kono mama tsutsumarete owaritai**_

Se eu pudesse, eu iria te abraçar e você ficaria em volta de mim assim

_**Futari de himeta awai hada tsuki mo kakureteru**_

A Lua oculta e pálida também nos esconde

Sentia todo seu corpo esquentar, a visão do moreno se despindo estava levando-o a loucura, sempre achou Itachi sexy, mas nunca pensou que fosse tanto. Não conseguia desgrudar os olhos dele, nem reparava mais na musica que tocava, só no moreno que agora encaminhava as mãos sensualmente até o cós da calça.

Retirou lentamente o cinto jogando logo em seguida este no chão com a camisa, abriu o botão da calça indo para o zíper, abriu este também. Calmamente deixou a calça cair, mostrando aos poucos suas pernas grossas e torneadas, quando esta caiu completamente de seu corpo, mordeu os lábios enquanto esfregava as mãos no membro que ainda estava aprisionado pela boxe vermelha, prendeu um dedo na boxe e fez que ia puxá-la para baixo, mas parou e pode contemplar a face indignada de Naruto. Foi até a cama e ficando de quatro sobre esta se aproximou lentamente do loiro, como se fosse um predador cercando sua presa, e talvez até fosse mesmo.

_**Are kara ikuraka yoru suki ni mo narimashita**_

E quantas noites eu venha a te amar?

_**Izon no umi iki mo wasurete**_

No mar da dependência, eu me esqueço de respirar

_**Muchuu no sono temae de namanuru sa dake nokoshite**_

Mesmo com o seu carisma, você me deixa um morno calor

_**Hikigiwa no bigaku tokuige na KISSU kirau**_

Na arte de saber eu não gostei do seu vaidoso beijo

Naruto babava de vontade de tocar o Uchiha, vê-lo vindo daquele jeito em sua direção era muito tentador, e quando o moreno estava a centímetros de si, foi erguer o corpo, mas acabou sendo impedido por Itachi que balançava a cabeça negativamente.

- Você fica quietinho ai. Quem manda aqui sou eu, meu Kitsune. – sabia que o menor queria tocá-lo, mas desse jeito as coisas ficavam mais interessantes.

Estremeceu ao ouvir o apelido carinhoso, havia ficado mais tentado ainda em tocar o maior, mas achou melhor obedecer, quem sabe o que lhe aguardaria.

Mordeu o pescoço do loiro com um pouco de força, nada que o machuca-se, lambeu e voltou a morder, aquele pescoçinho bronzeado tinha um sabor único, mas queria experimentar mais do loiro, ver se todo seu corpo tinha aquele mesmo sabor do pecado ou se era ainda melhor.

_**Hitori ni shinai de mou sasshite ayamete**_

Não me deixe sozinho!

_**Dono kotoba mo kimi no heya de wa surinukete yuku no**_

Dê-me cor no interior do seu quarto

_**Midarete nemutte sore ijou wo oshiete?**_

Adormeço em confusão você irá me dizer coisas além destas?

_**Egao no toi ni mayou toiki tsuki dake ga miteru**_

Os suspiros que se perdem em questão de sorrisos

Tirou a camisa branca do loiro, jogou-a em qualquer canto não reparando no que fazia, só conseguia olhar para o tórax esculpido do loiro, nunca em toda sua vida havia visto ser mais lindo que Naruto. Era completamente definido, mas nada exagerado ou afeminado, se arrependeu muito em não ter reparado nele antes, aquele corpo era a perdição para qualquer homem ou mulher, agora entendia porque seu otouto ficou tanto tempo com ele sem ama-lo, Naruto era divino.

O loiro vendo como Itachi o olhava ficou encabulado, nunca imaginou sentir tamanha vergonha com ele, acabou virando o rosto para o lado cobrindo o tórax com as mãos.

- Pare de me olhar desse jeito Tachi, está me deixando envergonhado. – apesar de falar isso era obrigado a admitir, estava gostando da forma que o moreno olhava para si.

- Impossivel kitsune, você é lindo, perfeito... – deu vários beijos no tórax do loiro – Magnífico...

- Pare. – estava cada vez mais vermelho de vergonha e ao mesmo tempo de prazer, afinal ter um deus moreno beijando seu tórax era delicioso – Não sou nada disso, você que é Tachi.

- Não imagina a beleza que tens Naruto, mas vá se acostumando, vou elogia-lo todos os dias. – mordeu um dos mamilos do loiro, recebendo um baixo gemido – Agora fique quieto e aproveite.

Voltou a morder um dos mamilos de Naruto, enquanto com uma das mãos apertava o outro, se deliciava com os gemidos baixos que recebia, ficou mais um pouco concentrado apenas nos mamilos rosados do loiro, mas acabou não aguentando mais, desceu os lábios pelo abdômen deixando um rastro de mordidas e saliva, olhou para o loiro que tinha a face rubra pelo prazer. Parou ao chegar na calça e soltou uma risada baixa, ansiava muito por aquilo, inconscientemente queria provar a Naruto que era melhor que seu otouto.

- Tachi... – queria muito que o moreno continuasse, mas tinha que avisa-lo – Eu não...

- Não fale nada Kitsune, só aproveite. – desceu a calça aos poucos enquanto não tirava seus olhou dos do loiro, mas assim que terminou de tira-la não pode deixar de sorrir – Então era isso que ia falar... Amei te ver desse jeito meu Kitsune. – Naruto estava completamente nu – Agora vou te mostrar o que faço com garotos atrevidos como você.

_**Tsugi no nagai hairi ga tenjou ni todoku hyoro ni wa**_

Apenas a Lua está olhando para eles Não terá mais volta Eu vou ser independente

_**Kimi wa mou inai watashi wa mou iranai**_

No entanto, eu definitivamente estou sempre a procura de um verdadeiro amor

Naruto se assustou com o que tinha ouvido, não sabia o que esperar do moreno, mas acabou delirando com o movimento seguinte dele. Itachi lambeu a glande e logo em seguida abocanhou de uma vez o pau teso e delicioso do loirinho, subia e descia rapidamente se deliciando com os gemidos altos que recebia de Naruto, uma das mãos levou ate a boca dele, mas essa não foi abocanhada como imaginou.

- Aaahhhh... Não precisa... Huumm... – queria sentir Itachi entrando em si sem preparação alguma, afinal não achava que precisava, ficara dois anos com Sasuke.

- Precisa sim, ou acha que tenho o mesmo tamanho que meu otouto? – deu um sorriso travesso e lambeu a glande sensualmente – Não quer mesmo que eu te prepare?

- Iie, quero ser obrigado a me acostumar com você... – sorriu, iria provocar o maior – E será que é mesmo maior que Sasuke?

- Está duvidando Kitsune? – se afastou do menor e se ajoelhou ao lado deste – Parece ser menor? – apontou para o pau teso dentro da boxe.

- Assim não dá pra saber. – passou de leve a mão pelo membro do moreno – Tire isso que poderei saber o tamanho exato. – queria mesmo provocar Itachi, e pela cara que ele fazia, estava conseguindo.

- Ora seu... – não acreditava no que estava ouvindo – Se é assim que quer... – colocou as mãos na boxe – É assim que será. – tirou de uma vez a boxe, mostrando assim seu membro teso.

Naruto ficou sem palavras, a única cosa que conseguiu fazer foi abrir a boca, mas mesmo assim nenhum som saiu. Não conseguia tirar os olhos do membro do maior, era muito maior que o de Sasuke, tanto em tamanho quanto em grossura, ficou olhando embasbacado, ele não estava mentindo.

- Pelo visto viu que eu estava dizendo a verdade, não é mesmo? – massageou o membro fazendo Naruto babar de vontade – Agora vai querer ser preparado?

- I-Iie... – finalmente sua voz saiu – Quero sentir isso tudo de uma vez em mim, afinal tenho que me acostumar, será sempre você que vai meter em mim de agora em diante.

- Você que sabe, mas se eu te machucar vou parar na mesma hora. – delicadamente separou as pernas de Naruto e se encaixou no meio delas, reparando que o encaixe era perfeito.

- Vai logo Tachi, quero te sentir inteiro dentro de mim. – se posicionou melhor e esfregou sua entrada no pau do moreno.

- Pare com isso meu loiro, já disse que não quero machuca-lo. – se esfregava em Naruto, tremia de vontade sendo imitado pelo outro – Não aguento mais Naru... – posicionou-se e lentamente foi metendo para dentro do loiro que se contorcia de prazer e um pouco de dor.

_**Soredemo tashika ni ai no katachi wo sagashita**_

Uma proposta pintada e ainda um apaixonado beijo covarde

_**Tooku yori mo ima wo musunda nureta hitomi wa**_

No nosso ultimo encontro ela ainda brilhará

_**Dekireba kono mama tsutsumarete owaritai**_

Se eu pudesse, eu iria te abraçar e você ficaria em volta de mim assim

_**Sono negai wa yoru wa munashiku asa wo tsuretekuru**_

Mas quando a noite cai e meu sonho não se realiza espero a aurora trazer um novo amanhã

- Aahhh Tachi... Você é tão grande... Tão grosso... Huummm... – sentia o maior entrando aos poucos e deu graças a Kami por isso, não suportaria se ele entrasse igual a Sasuke, mas sabia que com o tempo se acostumaria.

- Você que é uma delicia de apertado humm... Não sabe como me enlouquece... – aos poucos foi metendo tudo para dentro do loiro, ate que sentiu seu membro inteiro dentro dele, seu membro era apertado por aquela entradinha estreita.

Parou para deixar ele se acostumar, estava louco pra se mover naquela entrada estreita, mas sabia se fizesse isso iria o machucar e não queria isso, queria que ele sentisse o mesmo prazer que estava sentindo. Aos poucos Naruto foi se acostumando com o membro de Itachi, a dor ia passando e quando já não sentia dor alguma pediu manhosamente.

- Se mecha Tachi... Humm... Quero você logo, me faça seu, já não sinto mais dor. – estava louco por ter aquele membro tão grande dentro de si, mas queria mais, muito mais, queria mesmo era sentir Itachi entrando e saindo.

O moreno prontamente atendeu ao pedido, entrava e saia lentamente, não queria machucar ele, mas aquilo estava sendo uma tortura, olhou para Naruto e viu que este sentia prazer. Naruto sentia um tesão enorme com a fricção do membro de Itachi na sua entrada, aquilo o estava levando a loucura, seu amado o estava penetrando lentamente mas era firme, olhou para ele e o chamou para um beijo, assim que o beijo começou se posicionou melhor e sentiu o membro dele lhe atingir um lugar que o fez sentir mais prazer ainda.

Vendo o que havia feito, Itachi aumentou o ritmo das estocadas e a força, entrava e saia em um ritmo frenético, os gemidos dos dois preenchiam o quarto, não aguentaria mais muito tempo e vendo que Naruto também não aguentaria saiu de dentro dele e rapidamente o colocou de quatro, colocou seu membro de uma vez e voltou a estocar freneticamente.

- Aahhh Tachi... Assim mesmo, humm... Desse jeito vou acabar gozando... Ahhhhh... – não aguentaria por muito mais tempo, estava enlouquecendo, nunca em toda sua vida havia sentido tamanho prazer.

- Então goza pra mim meu Kitsune... Huummm... Goza que também vou gozar. – aumentou o máximo que pode as estocadas, sabia que não aguentaria por muito mais tempo, mas antes queria satisfazer seu amado.

_**Yasashikute atsukute hikyou na KISSU de**_

Com o seu doce e quente beijo predestinado

_**Irodotte yo saigo no yoru tsuki ga terashiteru**_

Me complete inteiramente, como se fosse a última vez então a lua brilhará sobre nós.

Passado alguns segundos Naruto gozou fazendo Itachi também gozar após sentir seu membro ser esmagado pela entrada dele, ambos gemeram alto, gritaram pelo nome um do outro.

- Aahhhh Tachiiii... – não acreditava naquilo, havia sido a melhor gozada de sua vida, se sentia completo e preenchido, tanto no coração quanto em seu interior.

- Aahhhh Naruuuu... – acabou perdendo as forças e caindo por cima do loiro, mas logo foi para o lado e puxou-o para cima de seu peito – Ai shiteru Naru.

- Ai shiterumo Tachi. – acabou adormecendo abraçado a seu amado, agora tinha a certeza que seria feliz pelo resto de sua vida.

_Continua..._


	10. Becoming A Reality 2

Kakashi entrou com Sasuke no quarto e logo em seguida fechou a porta. Aproximou-se da cama com o moreno ainda em seu colo, antes de deitá-lo, olhou profundamente naqueles olhos negros que tanto amava, dava para ver a alegria somente olhando nos olhos do moreno, mas se descesse mais um pouco, via-se a felicidade estampada na face bela de Sasuke. Sorria lindamente para ele, não podia estar mais feliz, breve teria Sasuke completamente entregue a si, do mesmo jeito que se entregaria a ele.

Deitou-o na cama e se ajoelhou ao lado de Sasuke, beijou-lhe a testa, os olhos, as bochechas para por fim chegar na boca, onde apenas deu um selinho, nada mais que isso. Voltou a se afastar e olhou em volta, localizou o que procurava sem muita dificuldade. Andou até o aparelho de som e colocou uma musica que amava, e que por incrível que pareça achava ser perfeita para o momento, Nagareboshi.

_**Sora wo miagereba**_

Quando olho para o céu,

_**Hoshitachi ga hora mada daiteru**_

Vejo estrelas que me confortam.

_**Kono hoshi no hitodachi mitaini**_

Estrelas que parecem multidões de pessoas,

_**Samazama na hikari wo hanatte**_

Emitindo diversos tipos de luz.

_**Sono naka de boku mo**_

Isso mesmo, e é por isso...

_**Hitoki wa kagayaitetainda**_

...que quero brilhar ao menos uma vez.

_**Me wo tojite kokoroni chikau**_

Fecho meus olhos e começo a rezar.

_**Nagareboshi ni yume wo takushite**_

Confio meu sonho àquela estrela cadente.

Voltou para perto de Sasuke, não queria ficar nem um segundo longe dele, agora que havia se tocado do que realmente sentia pelo menor iria ser feliz, e fá-lo-ia feliz também. Deitou a seu lado e começou a acariciar a face de Sasuke, sentia a textura de sua pele, o calor da mesma, contemplava toda aquela perfeição, estava embasbacado com a beleza de Sasuke.

O moreno não conseguia tirar os olhos do maior, para ele era um sonho se tornando realidade, sempre fora apaixonado por Kakashi, não podia negar isso. A cada pedaço de sua pele que era tocada por Kakashi sentia uma onda de calor passar por todo seu corpo, acabou colocando sua mão na face do maior, queria também poder sentir a textura daquela pele, o calor dela, tudo.

- Obrigado por me perdoar Sasuke... Não sei o que seria de mim sem você neste momento. – sorria belamente, estava amando, isso era um fato.

- Não tem o que agradecer, eu que tenho. Não imagina quanto tempo esperei por esse momento... – uma lágrima de felicidade escorreu por sua face, lagrima esta que foi prontamente limpa pelo cinzento.

- Não chores meu amor, mesmo que seja uma lagrima de alegria, nunca mais quero ver você chorar, quero vê-lo sempre sorrindo.

_**Koko wa itsumo no kouen**_

Nesse parque que venho sempre.

_**Yake ga mieru**_

Posso ver o mais belo...

_**Suberidai no ue**_

...por do sol.

_**Mukashi kara boku no toku touseki**_

Esse que sempre foi meu lugar especial.

_**Nayami ga areba kokoni kuru desu**_

Sempre que estava mal, vinha pra cá.

_**Ano koro no mama yume no tochuu de**_

E desde então, envolvido por este sonho.

_**Ima de kanaerarezu ni irun desu**_

Não sou capaz de me realizar.

_**Moshi kashite kokoga mo shuuten**_

Talvez seja o fim.

_**Nante yowane haite**_

Essa voz fraca que ressoa...

_**Supaisu shisou no hi mo aru**_

Quando tudo parece dar errado.

_**Demo sono tabi ni omoi dasu**_

Mas então eu me lembro...

_**Nagareboshi wo sagashite ano hoshizora**_

...procurando aquela estrela cadente no céu estrelado.

_**Shiisana koro no negai goto**_

O desejo que fiz quando era garoto,

_**Ima mukashi mo kawaranai mama**_

Não mudou com passar do tempo.

Aos poucos foi se aproximando de Sasuke, suas bocas estavam a cada instante mais próximas, e não aguentando mais tomou a boca do Uchiha com a sua. No começo foi um beijo lento, apenas para sentir o gosto desta, mas os dois queriam mais, e por fim aprofundaram mais o beijo, suas línguas batalhavam para ver quem mandava, a saliva escorria para todo o lado, mas infelizmente precisavam de ar e acabaram se separando.

- Ai shiteru Kashi. – tinha plena certeza do que dizia, nunca estivera tão certo de alguma coisa em sua vida.

- Ai shiterumo Sasu. – deu um lindo sorriso ao moreno, mas logo em seguida se afastou da cama, acabou recebendo um olhar surpreso do moreno, mas apenas aumentou mais ainda o sorriso – Vai gostar do que vou fazer.

De joelhos na cama começou a tirar a camisa branca que vestia, não tinha pressa, mas também não queria se demorar muito naquilo, precisava do menor, ansiava por tê-lo. Mordeu os lábios ao ver Sasuke o olhar com fascínio nos olhos, só desgrudou o olhar do menor para passar a camisa por sua cabeça, logo jogou esta longe.

_**Sora wo miagereba**_

Quando olho para o céu,

_**Hoshitachi ga hora mada daiteru**_

Vejo estrelas que me confortam.

_**Kono hoshi no hitodachi mitaini**_

Estrelas que parecem multidões de pessoas,

_**Samazama na hikari wo hanatte**_

Emitindo diversos tipos de luz.

_**Sono naka de boku mo**_

Isso mesmo, e é por isso...

_**Hitoki wa kagayaitetainda**_

...que quero brilhar ao menos uma vez.

_**Me wo tojite kokoroni chikau**_

Fecho meus olhos e começo a orar.

_**Nagareboshi ni yume wo takushite**_

Confio meu sonho àquela estrela cadente.

Sasuke babava olhando o maior tirar a roupa, não acreditava no que via, o corpo dele era completamente definido, tinha todas as linhas que se podia em seu abdômen. Sentou na cama, não aguentava ficar deitado, sentia seu membro ficar duro aos poucos, passou a mão por cima deste e acabou soltando um gemido involuntário.

Sorria com a forma que o menor olhava-o, sabia que era belo, mas nunca esperou uma reação daquela de Sasuke, desceu mais ainda as mãos e foi de encontro a calça,como não estava com muita paciência tirou esta rapidamente, ficando apenas com a boxe azul que usava, deu uma gargalhada alta com a expressão do Uchiha, este abriu bem a boca, não esperava algo daquele porte vindo de seu professor de Biologia.

Sensualmente escorreu a mão pelo membro, gemia enquanto apertava este, queria deixar Sasuke louco de tesão, e pela forma deste estava conseguindo com muito êxito. Para provocar mais ainda o menor virou de costas e apertou a bunda, ouvindo um gemido vindo de Sasuke.

Calmamente foi abaixando a boxe enquanto se inclinava junto, sabia muito bem que o Uchiha estava tento uma completa visão de sua entrava, mas aquilo não o incomodava, pelo contrario, excitava-o mais ainda. Sasuke sentia seu membro querer sair de dentro da boxe que usava, não conseguia mais se conter, e ver o cinzento vir em sua direção ficava mais difícil ainda.

_**Yoru no kousha nakama to shinobi komi**_

A noite na escola com um antigo companheiro

_**Koe wo hisome kanaami yojinobori**_

Sussurros, ascendendo a rede de fios

_**Hiruma to chigau kao no guraundo wo sei ni**_

A superfície do terreno parece diferente do outro dia

_**Mezashi ta basho wa "puuru" to iu na no umi**_

O nosso destino é o mar chamado "piscina"

_**Mizugi nante mon wa nai kara minna suppadaka**_

Não importa o que nós usávamos como roupa de

_**Dareka ga kisei wo hasshite tobikonda**_

Banho, se ninguém estava usando.

_**Yoru no tobari ni hibiku mizushibuki**_

Quando alguém chegou la fora, nos saltamos

_**Ato ni tsuzuke to bakari ni mina issei ni haite**_

Fazendo a água espalhar feito feixes de spray

_**Sora miage pukapuka ukanda**_

Como se nos conseguíssemos todos ao mesmo tempo

_**Meno mae ni aru hoshi wo nagame ooku no yume katari atte**_

Olhar para o céu e ver aquele brilho passar mentalizando muitos sonhos a estrela, olhando e pedindo juntos

_**Sagashita ne ano nagareboshi**_

Procurando pelas sementes do meteoro.

Kakashi chegava perto de Sasuke lentamente, como se quisesse provocá-lo, e foi exatamente isso que aconteceu, como o moreno não estava muito paciente, se jogou para frente e agarrou o maior, trazendo-o para um beijo, esse que no começo foi apenas um roçar de lábios, mas assim que Kakashi passou sua língua pelos lábios do Uchiha, ele sem nem pensar abriu a boca para deixar o beijo aprofundar.

Sasuke se sentia cada vez mais quente com aquele beijo, cada vez com mais tesão, passava a mão pelo corpo do maior, sentia como era definido o tórax, como os braços eram fortes, como aquelas pernas eram definidas, e o melhor, sentia que somente com o contato corpo a corpo Kakashi já estava mais que excitado, sentia o membro pulsar em contato com o seu, acabou que por fim soltando um gemido, baixo, mais cheio de luxuria.

Tiveram se acabar com o beijo, seus pulmões pedia por ar, ar esse que por eles seria negado, mas acabaram por separar os lábios, mas o moreno achou que aquela decisão foi a melhor, Kakashi começou a morder sua orelha, dava lambidas, sussurrava que queria possuí-lo, que queria estar dentro dele, foi descendo as lambidas e mordidas lentamente, passou por seu pescoço não demorando mais que o necessário, tirou a camisa dele com rapidez, queria mesmo uma coisa, seu mamilo. Quando chegou ao mamilo do menor sentiu o mesmo estremecer, e gemer mais alto.

_**Sora wo miagereba**_

Quando olho para o céu,

_**Hoshitachi ga hora mada daiteru**_

Vejo estrelas que me confortam.

_**Kono hoshi no hitodachi mitaini**_

Estrelas que parecem multidões de pessoas,

_**Samazama na hikari wo hanatte**_

Emitindo diversos tipos de luz.

_**Sono naka de boku mo**_

Isso mesmo, e é por isso...

_**Hitoki wa kagayaitetainda**_

...que quero brilhar ao menos uma vez.

_**Me wo tojite kokoroni chikau**_

Fecho meus olhos e começo a orar.

_**Nagareboshi ni yume wo takushite**_

Confio meu sonho àquela estrela cadente.

Chupou e lambeu com vontade, mordia levemente apenas para sentir Sasuke estremecer, mas ainda não satisfeito desceu mais ainda os lábios. Chegando ao cós da calça do menor olhou-o com a cara mais safada que sabia fazer, queria apenas uma coisa para poder fazer o que tanto desejava.

- Pare de me olhar assim Kashi... Faça logo... – estava louco para ter seu membro inteiro naquela boca quente e gostosa.

- Se quer mesmo, implore... – disse enquanto tirava rapidamente a calça e a boxe de Sasuke, lambendo levemente a glande, apenas para deixá-lo mais excitado do que já estava, acabou dando um sorriso.

- Onegai Kashi... Aaaahhhh... Engole meu pau de uma vez... Não aguento mais essa tortura. – estava a ponto de explodir, queria alivio, precisava de alivio.

Kakashi soltou outro sorrisinho, e não querendo enrolar mais engoliu de uma só vez o membro do moreno, recebendo um gemido alto como resposta. Chupava com vontade, como se nunca mais fosse chupar novamente, descia lentamente, e quando subia dava mordidas levinhas, para descer novamente. O Uchiha gemia cada vez mais alto, sentia cada vez mais tesão, a cada segundo que passava queria mais ainda ser possuído por Kakashi.

_**Sora wo miagereba**_

Quando olho para o céu,

_**Hoshitachi ga hora mada daiteru**_

Vejo estrelas que me confortam.

_**Kono hoshi no hitodachi mitaini**_

Estrelas que parecem multidões de pessoas,

_**Samazama na hikari wo hanatte**_

Emitindo diversos tipos de luz.

_**Sono naka de boku mo**_

Isso mesmo, e é por isso...

_**Hitoki wa kagayaitetainda**_

...que quero brilhar ao menos uma vez.

_**Me wo tojite kokoroni chikau**_

Fecho meus olhos e começo a orar.

_**Nagareboshi ni yume wo takushite**_

Confio meu sonho àquela estrela cadente.

- Aaahhhh... Não para Kashi... Está uma delicia... Huummm... – se contorcia inteiro, seu corpo parecia entrar em convulsão a qualquer momento.

Com o que ouviu de Sasuke aumentou mais ainda os movimentos de sua boca e língua, estava necessitado, precisava sentir o gosto do moreno em sua boca, e sem demora seu desejo foi prontamente atendido, o gozo dele preenchia sua boca completamente, não querendo deixar encapar nada, engoliu tudo de uma vez, seu gosto era doce, uma verdadeira delicia.

Já louco para aprofundar mais ainda a relação deles, introduziu um dedo e já começou a movimentá-lo, Sasuke gemia com um pouco de dor, mas também dava pra se notar o prazer em seu gemido, introduziu outro dedo mexendo este um pouco mais rápido, quando achou que já era suficiente, introduziu o terceiro dedo, recebendo um outro gemido de dor, mas dessa vez mais intenso.

- Meta logo em mim... Ahhh... Quero te sentir inteiro... – Sasuke não queria saber se estava doendo ou não, só queria saber de ter o cinzento dentro de si, e logo.

- Se é o que você quer... – sem dizer mais nada, colocou seu membro devagar, não queria machucar Sasuke, quando estava dentro dele por inteiro, parou para deixar ele relaxar.

_**Miageta sora ni musou no hoshi**_

Olhando para o céu com suas incontáveis estrelas

_**Ima mo mukashi mo kawaranaishi**_

Sabendo que não podemos mudar o passado

_**Yume wa hateshinaku kuruoshikute**_

Com essa mania que te faz sonhar sempre

_**Ano hoshi no you ni sugoku mabushii**_

Como aquela enorme estrela que nos fascina

Por incrível que pareça desde o começo da penetração Sasuke não sentiu dor alguma, apenas o prazer que o maior lhe proporcionava, quando este parou ficou um pouco irritado, queria mais, queria que ele se mexesse, então resolveu começar ele mesmo a se mexer. Quando Kakashi viu que Sasuke se mexia em baixo de si, entendeu na mesma hora o que o moreno queria, e sem pensar em mais nada, começou a estocá-lo.

Sasuke gemia loucamente, aquela era a melhor sensação que já havia sentido em sua vida, apesar do cinzento estar estocando lentamente, era firme e forte. Começou a gemer mais alto, a chamar o nome do Hatake, queria mais, queria que ele fosse mais rápido, e como se pudesse ler seu pensamento, Kakashi aumentou a velocidade, ia cada vez mais rápido, ate que seus movimentos já estavam frenéticos, selvagens.

- Ahhhhhhhhhhhh... Kashiiiii... – não conseguia formar frase alguma, só sabia gemer e clamar pelo nome do maior, nunca em toda sua vida havia sentido tamanho prazer ao ser penetrado, Naruto podia ser um bom amante, mas Kakashi era muito melhor.

Sasuke gritava mais alto ainda, tamanho era o tesão que sentia, era acompanhado por um Kakashi também louco de tesão, os dois já não agüentavam mais, seus corpos tremiam tamanho era o prazer que estavam sentindo.

_**Hey! sonna ni utsumuite bakari icha**_

Hey! Se você estiver apenas olhando para baixo

_**Mieru mono mo mienaku naru kara**_

Você não será capaz de ver através da realidade.

_**Sora miagete keep your head up!**_

Olhe para o céu mantenha sua cabeça erguida

_**Hey! "miageta sora ni ima, nani wo omou?"**_

Hey! "Agora, o que você pensou quando você estava olhando para o céu?"

_**Itsuka kirameku ano hoshi no youni ...**_

Algum dia serei como aquela estrela brilhante...

_**I wanna shine**_

Eu quero brilhar!

- Ahhh Sasuuu... Eu não sei se aguento mais muito tempo... Você é uma delicia... Huummm – estocava a cada segundo mais freneticamente, não conseguia parar, e não pararia por nada nesse nem pensar duas vezes Kakashi aumenta mais ainda o ritmo das estocadas fazendo o moreno urrar, seus corpos iam de encontro um ao outro freneticamente, o cinzento olhava para moreno com olhos nublados de prazer, aquela era melhor experiência de sua vida mas ainda podia ficar melhor -Sasu, vira de quatro pra mim onegai.

Sasuke prontamente atendeu ao pedido do maior e constatou que aquela havia sido uma ótima idéia de Kakashi. Assim que o Hatake o penetrou ele atingiu a próstata de Sasuke, fazendo este urrar mais ainda de prazer, vendo o que tinha feito continuou indo fundo nele, não estava se agüentando mais, iria gozar a qualquer instante, foi mais rápido ainda, seus corpos se chocavam causando delírios aos dois, pegou no membro do moreno e começou a masturbá-lo no mesmo ritmo de suas estocadas, não se agüentava mais mas queria que o menor gozasse primeiro. Quando finalmente Kakashi sentiu o moreno gozar em sua mão teve uma sensação maravilhosa, seu membro era esmagado pelo interior dele e gozou logo em seguida.

- Ahhhhh... Kakashiiiiii... – se sentia nas nuvens, seu corpo inteiro estava mole – Ai shiteru.

- Sasukeeee... – caiu em cima do moreno, não se aguentava mais nas pernas, estava plenamente satisfeito, tanto sexualmente quando emocionalmente – Ai shiterumo.

_**Sora wo miagereba**_

Quando olho para o céu,

_**Hoshitachi ga hora mada daiteru**_

Vejo estrelas que me confortam.

_**Kono hoshi no hitodachi mitaini**_

Estrelas que parecem multidões de pessoas,

_**Samazama na hikari wo hanatte**_

Emitindo diversos tipos de luz.

_**Sono naka de boku mo**_

Eu quero me destacar na multidão

_**Hitoki wa kagayaitetainda**_

Brilhar mais do que qualquer outra pessoa

_**Me wo tojite kokoroni chikau**_

Eu fecho os olhos e juro

_**Nagareboshi ni yume wo takushite**_

Eu confio o meu sonho aquela estrela cadente.

Sasuke ficou quieto depois disso, notou que não havia barulho algum na casa, nem mesmo a musica tocava mais. Com o cinzento ainda em cima de si, adormeceu com a certeza que quando acordasse aquilo não seria um sonho, era a realidade de sua vida.

_Continua..._


	11. The End

– Ahhhh... Kakashi... - a cama toda tremia devido às estocadas frenéticas do Hatake.

– Ahhhh... Itachi... - o moreno delirava com as investidas.

– Isso meu amor... Humm... Geme meu nome... - a cada grito do moreno, o Hatake investia mais e mais naquele interior delicioso.

– Meu amor... Humm... Você está delicioso nessa posição... - Itachi falou e olhou para o lado - E você Otouto, pelo jeito está gostando também...

– Cala a boca Aniki... Ahhhh... - Sasuke se voltou a seu amado. - Mais rápido Kakashi... Onegai...

– Isso mesmo Kakashi, rasga o Sasu em dois... Aaahhh... - Naruto falava enquanto tentava olhar Itachi que investia com força e fúria em si.

– Faz ele calar a boca, Itachi... Huumm... - Kakashi brevemente olhou para Naruto e Itachi, mas logo voltou a se concentrar em seu amado Sasuke, que gemia loucamente embaixo de si.

Itachi fez de bom grado o que foi ordenado por Kakashi, segurou firme no quadril do loiro e investiu com mais força ainda. O loiro em baixo de si delirava e gemia cada vez mais alto, estava a ponto de gozar, e com apenas mais uma investida de seu moreno, o fez, intensamente sobre os lençóis da cama. Itachi ao sentir o interior de Naruto se contrair, não aguentou e gozou também, melando todo o interior de seu amado loiro.

Enquanto isso, Kakashi investia freneticamente em Sasuke. Este segurava as pernas para poder receber completamente o outro. Gemia alto a cada estocada, delirava com o membro grande e grosso do Hatake dentro de si. Após mais algumas tempo, sentiu seu corpo inteiro tremer e gozou, gozou deliciosamente, tendo Kakashi a gozar em seu interior logo em seguida.

Este caiu ao lado do moreno, respirando descompassadamente. Olhou para o lado e também viu Itachi deitado ao lado do amado. Sorriu, mas logo se lembrou de algo importante.

– Que horas são Itachi?

– Onze e quarenta e cinco. - disse o moreno ao olhar no celular - Temos que ir em quinze minutos.

– Isso mesmo que eu tava pensando. - respirou fundo - Acho melhor nos arrumarmos. - disse já se levantando e indo se vestir.

Sasuke, Naruto e Itachi fizeram o mesmo, e logo estavam prontos para saírem do motel. Não faziam aquilo sempre, mas, vez ou outra os quatro iam ao lugar. Não que trocassem os casais, era apenas para se divertirem. Assim que saíram, foram para o carro e arrancaram para um lugar que os quatro queriam e muito ir.

– Será que tudo dará certo hoje? - Naruto perguntou preocupado, queria muito que desce certo.

– Espero que sim Naru. - Itachi falou .- Já faz um ano que estamos tentando.

– Espero que nós quatro consigamos, Aniki. - Sasuke abraçou Kakashi, estavam no banco de trás. Naruto dirigia e Itachi ia a seu lado - Apesar de sermos parentes, isso está demorando de mais... E olha que eles vão morar na mesma casa.

– Vamos conseguir, meu amor, tenho certeza. - Kakashi beijou a testa de Sasuke. - Não vejo a hora de ter aqueles dois pestinhas correndo pela casa.

– Estou com pena deles, estão naquele orfanato há um ano, não mereciam aquilo, afinal Sasuke e Itachi são primos deles. - Naruto não se conformava.

– Mas agora seremos mais que primos, seremos pais. - Itachi sorriu, logo avistando o orfanato - Que bom, chegamos.

– Hai. - todos disseram juntos. Naruto logo estacionou e saiu do carro quase correndo, estava aflito, queria saber se poderia levar o futuro filho e sobrinho para casa.

– Calma Naruto, tudo vai dar certo. - apesar do que disse, Kakashi também queria que tudo se resolvesse.

Sasuke e Itachi nada disseram, apenas se abraçaram e foram na frente, afinal eles é que adotariam as crianças. Ao chegarem à recepção, viram que já eram esperados pela freira que tomava conta de tudo por ali. A doce mulher sorriu ao vê-los e se aproximou calmamente, fitava os dois irmãos abraçados. Sabia da angústia que passavam há um ano. Logo em seguida fitou Kakashi e Naruto que vinham logo atrás. Sorriu a eles antes de começar a falar.

– Bem senhores, tenho boas notícias. - entregou duas pastas a Itachi - É só assinarem e poderam levar os dois bebês com vocês.

Itachi sorriu lindamente e foi até uma mesa que havia logo ao lado. Sasuke seguiu o irmão e, ao verem qual pasta era de cada um, assinaram rapidamente, não leram, pois já sabiam o que havia ali escrito. Assim que entregaram as pastas de volta à freira, esta entrou para buscar as crianças, deixando para trás quatro homens extremamente quietos e ansiosos.

Não demorou muito, e logo puderam ser ouvidas duas risadas gostosas e infantis. A freira apareceu com dois meninos lindos, ambos com a pele clara e olhos negros, autênticos Uchiha. Um homem vinha logo atrás com duas malinhas, os poucos pertences dos meninos.

Naruto, ao vê-los quase chorou de alegria, mas se conteve nisso e também em correr e abraças aqueles dois. Deixaria primeiro Itachi e Sasuke, depois abraçaria-os e beijaria muito. Kakashi abraçou Naruto, sabia pelo que o afilhado estava passando, afinal passava pelo mesmo. Olhou bem para os bebês e se lembrou pelo que passaram.

Há quase um ano, Madara tivera que fugir às pressas de casa. Sua esposa acabara de ser assassinada. Ela havia se envolvido com drogas, e ficou devendo a quem não podia. Se não fugisse logo dali com os dois filhos gêmeos de seis meses, seria morto e também as crianças. Conseguiu chegar à entrada de Konoha, mas se descuidou e levou um tiro no estômago ao descer do carro com os gêmeos no colo. Para sua sorte, avistou um orfanato logo em frente a onde tinha parado o carro. Foi com os bebês até lá com suas últimas forças. As últimas coisas que fez, foram tocar a campainha e colocar os gêmeos no chão. Logo em seguida, morreu.

Kakashi se lembrou também de quando receberam a notícia. Na época, estava há cinco anos com Sasuke. Os irmãos Uchiha, desde então, tentam adotar os sobrinhos, e naquele dia finalmente conseguiriam. O grisalho saiu de seus devaneios com Sasuke o chamando.

– Não vai querer pegá-lo, meu amor? - Sasuke carregava um dos gêmeos. Este usava roupinhas azuis com detalhes em laranja. - Diga oi ao Kakashi.

– Kaaa... Shiii... - disse o pequeno bebê, enquanto esticava os braços para que Kakashi o pegasse.

– Oi, pequeno. - Kakashi disse pegando-o no colo e sorrindo. – Qual o seu nome? - sabia o nome do pequeno, queria era vê-lo falar mais, havia achado uma gracinha.

–Bitu. Ahahahaha... - o bebê se divertia com os cabelos do maior.

– Óbito, hein? Que lindo nome. - sorriu mais, e se voltou a Sasuke - Uchiha Obito, excelente nome. - Sasuke sorriu e abraçou ambos.

Enquanto isso, Itachi levava o outro bebê até Naruto,que agora que podia, estava com medo de pegá-lo no colo.

– Vamos Naruto, pegue-o, meu amor. - Itachi esticou o pequeno, fazendo assim Naruto pegar o filho. O pequenino usava roupinha laranja com detalhes em preto.

– Oi, meu anjinho. - disse acariciando a face do bebê. - Tudo bem?

– Ruto... Aruto. - o menino disse, decidido.

– Parece que ele já sabe seu nome, meu amor. - Itachi disse, rindo.

– Você sabe meu nome então, pequenino. Mas, me diga, qual seu nominho?

– Tobi. - sorriu - Ruto é du Tobi.

– Tão pequeno e já quer te roubar de mim. - riu. - Vamos indo?

– Hai. - os outros três responderam. Pegaram as coisas que as crianças tinham e se despediram da freira indo, em seguida, para casa.

Ao chegarem, colocaram Obito e Tobi no chão da sala e lhes deram vários brinquedos que haviam comprado antes. Sentaram-se no sofá e ficaram admirando os gêmeos se divertirem. Resolveram brincar com eles, e assim os quatro mais os gêmeos brincaram todo o resto do dia. Não precisariam separá-los, afinal os quatro moravam juntos. Seriam, dali pra frente, uma família mais que feliz, seriam uma família completa, e agora com direito a dois pestinhas para criarem e darem todo o amor que podiam.

Fim!


End file.
